


Shun Kurosaki and the ABC's of Kinks.

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Kinks, More tags later, Multi, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun Kurosaki has always been very vanilla until the day he discovers a darker, more sinful side of him that has a taste for a certain type of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Adrenaline and Aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is all sin. I've been very, very bad.
> 
> I need ideas for more kinks/relationships so if you have any suggestions, please add them to the comment section and I'll consider it.
> 
> Uhh... enjoy?

It had been just the average kind of day.  Shun had finished his shift over at work, he had picked up Yuuto from his last class of the day and now they were heading home.  There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all.

            Of course, Shun’s luck never lasted.  He had been having such a good day, too.  His entire day had to be ruined by some moron that couldn’t wait another twenty seconds for the light to turn green.

            Shun’s seen people run red lights before, but this was too close a call.  That moron narrowly missed hitting his car.  Narrowly meaning by two inches at the most.  Shun was sure he heard the paint of his hood getting scraped.

            Shun’s heart pounds as he hits the brakes, one hand reaching out to hold Yuuto back in his seat.  He fumes, trying to memorize the moron’s license plate as he drives away; completely unaware of the heart attack he has almost given Shun.

            Shun tries to continue driving but he doesn’t get very far.  His hands shake and his legs are trembling.  His heart is still racing with adrenaline.  He feels almost numb now that the anger had passed.

            “I need to pull over,” Shun explains as he turns into an empty parking lot.  He’s not sure if he can keep control of the car when he’s shaking this much.

            “Are you okay?” Yuuto asks; worry clear in his tone, “I can drive the rest of the way home,”

            Shun pauses to think, “Alright,” he says, undoing his seatbelt.  He wants to get home, Ruri is making yakisoba for dinner and he’s starving.

            Yuuto starts to move but he stops suddenly, freezing in his seat, “I-I can’t drive,”

“Are you okay?” Shun asks, checking over Yuuto.  He looks fine, aside from his face turning an awfully deep shade of red, “Yuuto?”

            “I… This is embarrassing,” Yuuto half chuckles, “I kind of got turned on,”

            “Turned on?” Shun repeats like a moron.

            “It’s the adrenaline rush.  It turned me on, okay?  We all have weird kinks; I like the rush of adrenaline, okay?” Yuuto mutters defensively, staring adamantly out the windshield as if he were wishing this were all just a bad wet dream.  Knowing Yuuto, Shun knew he was just too embarrassed to face him, “You’ve got yours too,”

            “You mean a kink?  No, I don’t,” Shun says slowly. 

“You’re kidding me.  You really don’t?  You dated Sora Shiun’in, of all people,” Yuuto huffs, irritated that he’s gotten himself into this mess.

            “What does that have to do with anything?”

            “Sora is the kinkiest person I know.  You’ve been to his house.  You’ve even slept with him.  You should be well aware of his kinks,” Yuuto mutters, “Shun, he bought you that collar to wear,”

            “You wear a collar,” Shun reminds.

            “That’s my aesthetic, not a kink.  I’m sure Shiun’in has a leash with your name on it too,”

            Shun sits back in his seat, confused.  He stares at Yuuto for a moment, “You really got turned on by the fact that we were almost in an accident?”

            Yuuto nods, scratching the back of his head, “Yeah.  I mean… Do you remember last year when you, Ruri and I went to that amusement park and I got sick after riding that roller-coaster?  I wasn’t sick… I had a hard on, so I went back to the hotel so you and Ruri wouldn’t notice,”

            Shun frowns, “I thought you were really sick.  I was worried,”

            Yuuto shrugs, “Sorry,” he sighs, leaning his chair back, “I just… give me a minute for this to pass,”

            Shun swallows, staring at the front of Yuuto’s pants.  The bulge there is barely noticeable, but he could still see it.  Some part of him wanted to touch it, to press into it until Yuuto moaned. 

            Yuuto whines in irritation, “I’d usually take care of this,” he mutters, “Maybe I should find a bathroom or something,”

            “Don’t,” Shun says, half disappointed-half relieved, “L-Let me do it,”

            Yuuto’s eyes widen, “Really?” he asks, “Are you sure it’s not weird for you or anything?”

            Shun stirred in his seat, “I-I just… I want to do it,”

            Yuuto swallows and unzips himself free.  Shun stares for a moment, at Yuuto’s erection.  He’s curious.  He’s seen Yuuto naked before, but this went way beyond that.  This was intimate, crossing some line somewhere that should never be crossed by just friends.  Then again, Shun was sure they were more than simply friends by now.  There was something much stronger between them than just friendship.

            Shun doesn’t want question it anymore; he reaches over to stroke Yuuto gently.  Yuuto groans, wrapping his hand around Shun’s, encouraging him to continue.

            “What if I just…?” Shun licks his lips, leaning down to take Yuuto into his mouth.  He prods the head with his tongue and Yuuto moans again, louder this time.

            Shun takes in more, trying to hold as much of Yuuto in his mouth as possible.  His hands come up to massage the insides of Yuuto’s thighs.  Yuuto’s hips buckle, filling Shun’s mouth even more.

            Shun pauses in shock at the sudden way that Yuuto manages to fill his mouth so completely.  This is almost too much, he’s never done this and if he’s honest, he doesn’t know how it.  He moves, bobbing his head up and down like he’s seen in those videos he’s mistakenly clicked on or seen in glances at his college roommate’s laptop.  Yuuto groans again, his hands fisting into Shun’s hair.

            “Don’t stop,” Yuuto moans, his back arching as Shun teases his head with his tongue, “There… right there…,”

            Shun repeats the same movements, moving his tongue in small swipes and circles until Yuuto moans even louder and comes.  It’s hot and bitter but Shun swallows, pulling away to wipe his mouth clean of his saliva with his sleeve.  For a moment, they stare at each other quietly, still in shock of what they’ve just done.

             “Not a word to Ruri,” Shun says, wincing at the hoarseness in his voice that always came whenever he was too excited.  He turns away, restarting the car, “Fix your pants,”

            “Shun,” Yuuto mumbles, still high from pleasure, “Thanks,”

            “Don’t mention it,” Shun sighs, shaking his head, “Adrenaline, really?”

            “Hey, don’t knock my thing.  I’m sure you’d find yours if you looked for it,”

            Shun pauses, staring out the window, “Maybe I will,”

            There was a dull ache in Shun’s core that begged him to tread deeper into whatever this mess was.  He’s done more than cross a line in his relationship with Yuuto, he’s afraid he’s crossed a line that he can’t cross back over.  He’s taken a taste of the something sinful and he wants more.


	2. B is for Bondage and Blindfolds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun calls in favors from his ex and instead of favors, he gets tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B is also for... something else...
> 
> I edited this at 1.30 in the morning. *Insert shrug emoji here* My brain is officially sleeping.

The last thing that Shun wanted was to call in favors from his ex.  Well… sort of ex… He and Sora had that weird, uncomfortable on and off thing going on.  Their relationship had been like that since they had started dating.

            Shun’s curiosity burns through his pride and embarrassment.  He’s far too curious for his own good and there was no one better than Sora to help him.

            “You want to find your kink?” Sora laughs one morning as they share coffee, “Wow, Mr. Innocent Shun Kurosaki finally wants to dip his toes into the deeper end of the pool?”

            “Shut up,” Shun mutters, “I’ll go ask someone else then,”

            Sora laughs a little more, “I’ll help you.  You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” he smirks.

            Shun takes a sip of his coffee, “What do you suggest?”

            “Ohh, there’s a lot.  Why don’t we start with something easy?  Light bondage is good for beginners,”

            “Really, for beginners?”

            Sora laughs lightly, as if the topic were about something as simple as burning his tongue on too hot coffee. “I just want to see you tied up and quiet for once,” Sora giggles, “Hmm… you wouldn’t be able to deny me then, would you?  I could do whatever I want,”

            Shun makes a face, “Pick something else, I’m not giving in to that,”

            Sora sighs, “That’s a part of the gameplay, Shun.  You’re supposed to feel vulnerable and helpless, that’s the exciting part,”

            “What could be so exciting about being tied up?”

            Sora rolls his eyes, “I have ribbon at home, it’s soft so it won’t hurt.  Just give me control for one night, it will be fun,”

            “Fine, but no gags,”

            Sora giggles again, “No gags, that’s fine.  I wouldn’t want to miss those bites you give me when you start enjoying yourself,”

            Shun’s face flares red at the comment but he otherwise ignores it, “Is tonight okay with you?” he asks, trying to hide his blush by taking a long sip of coffee.

            “Ooh, that excited?” Sora teases, “I’ll set up for you.  Six should be good, that’s enough time to play and clean you up before you head home to Ruri,”

            “She’s not home,” Shun sighs in relief, at least he could stay out for a few nights without worrying about her, “She and Rin went down state for some concert festival.  I have the house to myself,”

            “Even better,” Sora smirks, “We have plenty of time,”

 

Shun’s outside Sora’s door by 5:57, Sora smiles brightly as he pulls Shun in through the door and into his arms.

            “You still stand on your toes when you hug me, huh, Shiun’in?” Shun teases.

            Sora pouts, purposely stepping on Shun’s toes in response to his comment.

            Shun chuckles lightly, “You never change,” he says fondly. 

            He missed Sora too much, despite the fact they had broken up.  He can’t even remember why anymore, except that Sora was the one that had ended things between them.  When Sora smiled like that, it was hard to believe that they had ever broken up in the first place.

            “I have the bed ready,” Sora says, “After, we can have dinner together,”

            “Sounds good,” Shun says as he removes and folds his coat over his arm, “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this,”

            “What?  You mean sleep together?”

            “No… I mean… Since we’ve had some quiet, alone time like this,”

            “You’ve been busy with other stuff,” Sora says as he leads Shun through the hallway.  His voice is quiet, as if he’s upset by something.  Shun just assumes that he’s upset by him bringing up their break up, “Taking care of Ruri takes up a lot of your time,”

            “Yeah,” Shun replies quietly, “It does,”

            Sora’s quiet as he opens the door to his bedroom.  It looks the same to Shun.  Sora still has that pile of stuffed toys that he slept with.  The same pile that Shun denied loving despite how comfortable it was to fall asleep in the soft nest of them.  Even the bedspread is the same shade of light yellow with the small, daisy print pattern.

            The only noticeable different is the sheer amount of ribbon strewn about the bed.  Sora wasn’t just joking around when he had mentioned the ribbon.  He really was going to tie Shun up, most likely to the bed too, so he couldn’t move.

            “You can strip now if you want,” Sora teases with a smirk, “Or I can tie you up first, although… I can’t guarantee the safety of your clothes for the second option,”

            Shun just rolls his eyes and makes quick work of removing his clothing.  He’s long past the embarrassed or shame he felt at first with Sora.  They’ve seen each other like this plenty of times; there was no judgment between them.

            Shun lays on the bed, making himself as comfy as he can with the way Sora is beaming at him.

            “We need a safety word,” Sora says lightly, “We can’t start without one,”

            A safety word?  Shun has no clue what word to choose.  He doubts he’ll remember it if he needs it.

            “Parachute?” Shun asks, choosing the first word that comes to mind.

            “Parachute means stop,” Sora confirms, “How about… Umbrella for slow down?”

            Shun nods, “Parachute and umbrella,”

            “Good,” Sora smiles, “Then we can start.  Since you’re new, I’ll talk you through it,”

            Sora moves to sit in Shun’s lap.  He holds out a length of ribbon, smoothing out the creases between his fingers.

            “I’ll blindfold you first,” he says, “Then I’ll tie your arms together, then I’ll tie them to the bedframe.  I’ll tie your ankles down to the bedframe, too.  You won’t be able to move or to see,”

            “That doesn’t sound like much fun,” Shun huffs as Sora begins to wrap the ribbon over his eyes.

            “Trust me, you’ll have plenty of fun,” Sora assures, “I know exactly how to please you,”

            “And you?” Shun asks, “What about your pleasure?”

            “I’ll get mine,” Sora says, “Don’t worry,”

            Shun can hear a smile in his voice that makes a shudder race up his spine.  He’s excited, despite himself.  He wants to let Sora show him exactly how much fun this could be.

            Sora finishes tying him up in the way he had promised.  Shun’s arms are bound together over his head and then bound to the bed.  His ankles are tied apart, leaving his legs spread and ready for whatever Sora had in store for him.  He can’t see or move aside from some squirming here and there, but there’s no pain or discomfort.

            “Ready?” Sora asks.  His voice sounds a little breathless and it leaves Shun’s voice caught in his throat for a moment.

            “As I’ll ever be,”

            “Good,”

            Shun waits silently for Sora to make his move.  He can’t see, so all he has left is his hearing.  He hears the bed sheets ruffle but there’s no sounds of zippers unzipping or of Sora struggling to pull off his clothes.  That’s when he feels it…

            At first it’s just a slight tickle against his inner thighs.  Then it is, what Shun assumes and hopes for, Sora’s hot breath against his cock.  Shun gasps, as he feels Sora’s tongue press into the very tip of it.  He squirms more as Sora takes more of him into his mouth.

            Sora stops suddenly, pulling away and leaving Shun feeling cold and trembling for more.  He feels Sora’s lips, kissing up the sides of his cock, sending trails of warmth throughout Shun’s body.

            He doesn’t have any control; Sora’s taken all of that from him.  All he can do is lay back while Sora sends all sorts of hot pleasure to shoot through him.

            Shun has to admit, he’s really enjoying this.  The only real downside is not being able to see Sora anymore.  He wants to see his face, round and full with his hair in a tangle mess.  He’s never seen anything as beautiful as Sora when Sora’s face was filled with all that vulnerability and all that strength at the same moment.

            “One thing that I love about you, Shun,” Sora whispers quietly as he sends another shiver through Shun’s body that leaves his legs quivering, “Is how sweet you are,”

            Shun can’t speak, he’s too lost in the haze of the pleasure Sora had promised and had delivered.  He’s close to his climax and Sora is drawing out the time a little longer with all the kisses he’s giving him.

            “So, so sweet,” Sora continues, “From the way you love me to the way you taste,”

            Shun groans as Sora takes as much of him into his mouth that he can.  Shun can’t hold back any longer, he comes and for a brief moment, he loses his hearing too.  He mumbles Sora’s name, although it’s hardly understandable at this point. 

            As his breathing and heart slow back to normal, Sora unties the ribbons that lock Shun in place.  He removes Shun blindfold, smiling down at Shun with a smile bright enough to blind him.

            “Well?” Sora asks, curiosity burning in his voice and eyes.

            Shun just manages a slow nod at first, “It was everything you promised,”

            Sora laughs, “See?  I told you that you could trust me,”

            Shun rubs his wrists, sore from all the friction of the ribbons, “You were right,” Shun sighs, giving in to Sora.  He might as well let Sora have the satisfaction of gloating, after all that satisfaction Sora had given him, it was the least he could do, “Do you want me… to do you?”

            “Maybe later,” Sora waves off the offer, “Now it’s your aftercare,” he beams, “I have plenty of lotion for your sore wrists,”

            Shun hadn’t expected this part at all.  He lets Sora rub in and massage the lotion into his sore skin.  It’s pleasurable too, in its own way.  After such a high, it was nice to have a soft landing like this.

            Moments like this always left him with more questions than answers.  When he looks up at Sora’s face while he takes care of his small bruises, he wonders why they ever broke up in the first place.  At this point, he questions whether he’ll ever really know.


	3. C is for Clubs and Clothes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun gets sidetracked when he's offered a personal magic show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... I'm going to Hell, aren't I?  
> Maybe they'll have better wifi in Hell...

The music pounds so loud that Shun feels it more than he can hear it.  It vibrates through the floor, pounding with each beat that leaves Shun waiting for the headache it will beat into his head.  He was never one for clubs, but this one was special.  It had the best bar in the whole town and Shun loved coming here for dinner whenever Ruri wasn’t home to cook for them.

            He hasn’t had a drink, but he’s tempted to just for something to do at this point.  He has a half glass of soda in his hand and an empty plate in front of him.  He had devoured the entire plate of hot wings that he had ordered for him and Yuuto to share.  Yuuto wasn’t even here yet; Shun had been waiting for over twenty minutes.

            “Where are you?” Shun has to yell into the phone just so Yuuto could hear him.

            “Work called in last minute,” Yuuto yells back, “I’m just going to be a little late,”

            “It’s been twenty minutes!”

            “Give me another hour, I’ll be there,” Yuuto assures.

            “Fine, but you owe me a drink,” Shun huffs.

            “I’ll get you a plate of wings too,” Yuuto amends.

            “Deal,” Shun says before he hangs up.

            He has an hour to kill.  He’s not about to spend more money on more food, not when Yuuto has promised to buy him some.  He’s not made of money.  That money could go to rent rather than into his stomach.

            “Hey there, Kurosaki,” a similar voice slides into the seat next to him.

            Shun sighs in irritation.  Of all people, it had to be his annoying neighbor, Dennis Macfield.  Shun would have rather had someone like Yuugo join him.  They weren’t close but at least his sister was dating Yuugo’s friend.  That would have at least been something.

            “If you aren’t going to at least offer me a drink then leave me alone, Macfield,” Shun mutters under his breath.

            Dennis laughs, “Are you sure you want a drink, Shun?” Dennis settles into using Shun’s first name, “Last time we shared one, things turned a little… frisky for us,”

            “Don’t bring up the Christmas party,” Shun warns, “I was drunk and I had just gone through a break up.  It was a one-time thing and I still regret it,”

            “Regret it?” Dennis mocks heartbreak in his tone.  He places his hands over his heart like Shun had just broken it, “Kurosaki, please.  I thought we had fun.  You screamed for me the whole time,”

            A blush colors Shun’s face and he’s glad that the lighting in the club was already pink.  Maybe Dennis wouldn’t notice, “I was screaming at you to get off of me,”

            Dennis laughs again, “You’re a terrible liar, Kurosaki.  You were begging for me to never stop,”

            Shun glares into his soda, trying to think of some way to end this embarrassing conversation.  Why couldn’t Yuuto just hurry up and meet him here?  He needed someone to save him from Dennis and he doubts faking a call from Ruri would work.

            “I’ll buy you a drink, Shun,” Dennis promises, “We’re friends, aren’t we?  That’s what friends do,”

            “We’re neighbors, that’s all,” Shun mutters.

            “Neighbors only?  Wow, Shun.  You really are a heartbreaker.  Ruri and I are so close already.  A friend of hers is a friend of mine,”

            “Just shut up and buy me a beer, Macfield,”

            Dennis gives Shun a quick wink before he orders them both a glass of beer.  He downs his slowly, taking his time to drink it and savor the flavors.

            “I don’t know why you hate me so much, Kurosaki.  At least, I don’t know why you deny that you like me,” Dennis says, licking foam off his lips, “Ruri’s a good friend.  You’re one of her favorite topics and she claims that you don’t actually hate me.  Between you and her, I trust her more,”

            “I know myself better than she knows me,” Shun insists.

            “Please,” Dennis rolls his eyes, “I know I’m not your favorite person but you can’t deny that what happened that night was well… magic,”

            “Magic?  I bet you use that on everyone you try and sleep with.  Being a magician might make some people swoon over you, but I’m not that easily pleased,”

            “Come on, Kurosaki,” Dennis smirks, “Let me have a little fun with you again,”

            Shun shakes his head.  There’s no way he wants to let Dennis touch him again, not after last time.  He’s had enough embarrassment for one lifetime, there was no need to allow Dennis make him beg and cry out again.

            “If you thought last time was fun, this time can be even better.  I still remember how to make you melt,”

            Shun swallows.  It’s such a tempting offer.  He glances down at his phone and he only has another forty minutes to kill until Yuuto arrives.  That’s not nearly enough time to take Dennis home and make it back in time.

            “I can’t,” Shun mutters weakly, “I’m meeting Yuuto here in forty minutes,”

            “Forty minutes?” Dennis laughs, “That’s more than enough time,”

            “It takes twenty minutes to drive home on a good night, Macfield.  Unless you can blow my mind in twenty seconds, we don’t have enough time,”

            “Oh Shun, who ever said we were going anywhere?  This club is perfect, don’t you think?”

            Shun face flares red, “There are so many people here.  I am not going to follow you into whatever closet or bathroom that you think is perfect.  This place is crawling with disease,”

            Dennis just smirks at him before he takes Shun’s hand and leads him through the dance floor.  The music here is even louder than at the bar and the lights are even dimmer.  There are people all around them, dancing to the beat.  Most of them are drunk and just sway a little from side to side.  There’s a few couples making out here and there, but either than Shun, no one else seems to even notice them.

            Dennis doesn’t waste time; he places his hands on Shun’s hips, swaying them to the music.  He laughs but his voice is drowned out by the noise.  The only giveaway to his laughter is the way his shoulders shake.  He lets his hands travel all over Shun’s body.  He explores, grabbing at Shun’s hips, shoulders, waist…

            It doesn’t take Dennis long to push Shun all against the wall.  Shun has his back to Dennis, of course.  Shun wouldn’t put it past Dennis to let this kind of opportunity slip by.  Dennis wanted to dominate him, and this position gave him all of the control.

            “Ready?” Dennis asks.  Somehow his voice is just loud enough for Shun to hear him.

            “Here?” Shun asks, “Everyone can see us,”

            “No one will notice us, Shun,” Dennis assures, “We’re just another two people in the crowd.  No one cares about what we do,”

            Shun was sure that they’d be noticed in a heartbeat.  Making out was one thing, but sex was something else entirely.

            “We’ll keep our clothes on,” Dennis promises, “You don’t even have to be quiet.  The music will drown you out.  This is as private as it would be if I had taken you into the closet,”

            Shun hesitates but nods his head, “Fine, just make it quick before anyone even has a chance to notice,”

            Dennis laughs.  It’s different from his usual, lighthearted laughter.  This one sounds deeper, breathier, Shun can hear the lust in it as his hot breath tickles his skin.  Shun feels Dennis’ hand slide down over his stomach and down to the front of his pants.  Dennis rubs there, pressing in until he feels Shun begin to tremble a little.

            Dennis presses his hips into Shun, slowly grinding them against his body.  Shun can feel how hard he’s becoming and the reality of what he’s doing is setting in.  He’s going to have sex with Dennis Macfield again, in this club, in front of everyone.  He did say he wanted to try kinkier things but this wasn’t what he had in mind.

            Dennis unzips Shun’s trousers, pulling the zipper down in such a way that his fingers manage to rub Shun’s cock.  Dennis lets his hand slip into the new opening, his fingers searching for Shun, caressing him until he’s hard and twitching.

            He doesn’t stop there; he pulls Shun’s pants and boxer briefs down lower, using his free hand to squeeze Shun’s plump bottom.

            “You said we’d keep our clothes on,” Shun mutters half angrily and half dazed.

            “We are,” Dennis says, just as breathless, “I’ll keep my word,”

            Shun doesn’t hear the pop of the lid, but he does feel the cold gel that Dennis presses into him.  He’s not sure if it’s lube or lotion or even hair gel, all he knows is that Dennis is pressing in closer and closer to that sweet spot that makes Shun’s knees tremble.

            Shun tries to hold back a gasp as Dennis pushes in even more.  He presses his forehead into the wall in front of him, trying to keep as silent as he could.

            “Oh, Shun,” Dennis laughs, “What fun is there if you won’t at least moan for me?”

            Shun shakes his head, trying to ignore the way Dennis is moving inside of him.  He can feel every inch of him; every movement just makes him more aware of just how endowed Dennis actually is.  He’s pressing into that sweet spot harder and harder with every buck into him.

            Dennis moves his hand, the one that’s not stroking Shun’s erection, up to Shun’s mouth.  He presses his fingers in, holding Shun’s mouth open in such a way that leaves Shun unable to contain his gasps of pleasure anymore.  He’s drooling too, drool spills out of his mouth and down his chin.  He bites Dennis’ fingers, fighting for some kind of dominance.

            “I can’t-,” Shun gasps between rocks of Dennis’ hips.

            “Can’t what?” Dennis whispers into Shun’s ear.  He nibbles at it; his hot breath makes Shun tremble even more.

            “I can’t stand like this anymore,” Shun cries.

            “I’ll hold you, then,” Dennis promises, “You can come.  I’ll catch you,”

            Shun closes his eyes, shutting them as he lets Dennis support his weight.  This heat is too much for him; Dennis is too much for him.  Shun comes, groaning quietly as he arches his back into Dennis.  It takes him a moment to recover and another for the shivers of pleasure to die down.  Dennis laughs, breathless, as he helps Shun back onto his feet.

            “Hmm,” Dennis half sighs, “I told you I could make you melt again,”

            “Shut up, Macfield,” Shun mutters.  His heart is racing in his chest and he wonders if Dennis can hear it, even over the loud music.

            “Well,” Dennis smirks, “I’ll be on my way, then.  Yuuto should be here soon, after all.  You’ll have a hard time explaining that stain in your pants, though,”

            Shun grimaces, zipping his zipper back into place.  There is a stain there; it’s almost painfully obvious too.  Shun could lie and say that it was from a drink or something but Yuuto was smarter than that, he’d catch on.

            “Here,” Dennis says as he hands Shun a white, neatly folded napkin, “Take this to clean yourself off,”

            Shun begrudgingly takes it from him, waving back pathetically as Dennis says his last goodbye before he’s off to most likely find someone new to show his ‘magic’ to.  The napkin is stiff, hiding a secret card that read ‘Dennis Macfield, Entertainer’.

            Shun rolled his eyes, stuffing the card into his pocket.  He really was an entertainer; Shun was made more aware of that with each encounter they had that ended with Dennis’ smirk and Shun’s trousers stained.


	4. D is for Drowning and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun has problems, unfortunately, being turned on by being drowned is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the sinner, you are.

Shun should have asked for details _before_ agreeing to help Yuuri with whatever his assignment was.  Yuuri had never really told him what the assignment was about, he had just asked for help and Shun agreed to it.  They were friends, old friends, he didn’t mind helping him out.

            Drowning, though… Wasn’t that a bit too far?  Shun had no clue what kind of assignment would involve Yuuri trying to drown him in his own bathtub.  His was majoring in botany.  Somehow drowning a grown man in his bathtub and plants just didn’t fit together in Shun’s head.

            “What class requires you to drown a person?” Shun asks.  He’s genuinely more curious about what classes Yuuri was taking over the fact that he was going to be drowned.

            Maybe he did have problems…

            “Psychology,” Yuuri answers.

            “You study plants, what does Psychology have to do with it?”

            Yuuri sighs and Shun assumes that he’s not the first to ask, “I want to study about how a human’s emotions can effect plants around them,” Yuuri sighs again, “It’s obvious,”

            “So what does that have to do with drowning me?”

            “I want you to feel pressured, stressed.  Then this little guy,” Yuuri holds the potted plant in his lap up, “Is going to spend the night with you.  If he wilts, then my theory is correct that a negative atmosphere can kill plants,”

            “Couldn’t you try this with someone else?” Shun asks.

            “I did.  I tried it with Yuuya but he cried and I felt bad.  I wanted to do it with Serena but she’s smarter than you and she’ll say no,”

            Shun frowns.  He considers splashing a nice amount of water at Yuuri later for that comment.  He pulls up into the driveway, parking and unfastening his seatbelt.  He’s about to ask Yuuri if he needs help carrying the plant up the stairs when Yuuri interrupts him.

            “Who’s that?” Yuuri asks, staring out the car window.

            Shun squints, “That?  That’s Dennis Macfield, he’s my neighbor,”

            “He’s cute,” Yuuri smiles, “Hook me up, Kurosaki,”

            “No,” Shun mutters.  He’s not about to talk to Dennis Macfield, not after what happened at the club. 

            Yuuri frowns, “You shouldn’t say no to the guy about to drown you in your bathtub.  I can make it look like an accident, Kurosaki.  I want that boy’s number,”

            “Fine,” Shun mutters.  He fishes into his wallet and pulls out Dennis’ card, “Happy?”

            “Very, now let’s go drown you,”

 

Shun strips out of his shirt and jeans, folding them up and placing them on the counter next to the sink.  He had just washed those jeans, he wasn’t about to wash them again so soon. 

            Yuuri sits up on the edge of the bathtub, his plant still cradled in his arms, “The tub is full,”

            Shun would have sighed if he weren’t trying to savior air while he could breathe.  He climbs into the water and lays back just enough so his head is above the water so he can still breathe.

            Yuuri hops up, placing the plant carefully by Shun’s clothes on the counter.  He caresses its leaves carefully before he turns back to Shun.  He rolls up his sleeves and kneels by the tub.  He places his hands at Shun’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.  He waits for Shun to nod before he pushes him down into the water completely.

            At first, Shun feels pleasant.  It’s relaxing to let the water cover him completely.  It’s quiet and warm.  It kind of reminds him of the winters he and Sora had spent cuddled up under warm covers.  He feels that same disconnect from the world that he felt with Sora in his arms, as if time didn’t exist anymore.

            Much like those winters with Sora, the warm comfort didn’t last.  His lungs are starting to burn for air.  He feels like they might burst if he doesn’t take another breath.  He can’t, he’s underwater, taking a breath would only fill his lungs with water.

            Yuuri is holding him down, he can’t move except for a few squirms.  He tries to mumble out some plea for Yuuri to let him go but Yuuri ignores him.  Just when Shun’s head feels like it might explode, Yuuri pulls him out of the water.

            Shun gasps for a breath, taking in as much oxygen as he can.  He thinks he’s safe but Yuuri isn’t finished with him.  He dunks Shun under the water again, holding him there until Shun starts to think that he might pass out from the lack of oxygen.

            Yuuri repeats the same steps again.  He lets Shun take a short breath before he drowns him again.  The process leaves Shun’s heart racing in his burning chest.  It hurts… His lungs are crying for oxygen and his heart is running a race.  It feels like torture.

            Shun’s choking but that’s one of the furthest things in his mind.  All he can concentrate on is the way his boxer briefs sudden feel too constraining.  No… No… Of all things that should turn him on, drowning should not be one of them.  This feels so messed up.  There really is something wrong with him.

            Shun grabs at Yuuri’s collar.  He registers the shock in Yuuri’s face as he pulls him into the tub with him.  Shun’s shaking from the lack of oxygen and the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

            “I’m wet!” Yuuri mutters angrily.  He’s soaked in water up to his waist.

            “I can’t breathe,” Shun gasps, “I needed you to stop,”

            “I had control of the situation,” Yuuri argues as he tries to scramble out of the water.  He pauses when his leg brushes against something hard, “Is that… are you hard?”

            Shun can’t deny it, it’s painfully obvious.  His face is completely red, “Just go, I’ll just need a minute,”

            Shun’s not sure what he expects to do.  He considers bathing in ice cold water or just ignoring it until it went away.  Yuuri however, seems to expect something much simpler to fix the problem.

            “Let me handle it,” Yuuri suggests, “This data could be useful,”

            It takes Shun a moment to understand what Yuuri is implying.  They’ve done this before, back after Sora had broken up with him.  Back then, Shun had been weak and lonely, anyone’s company was much welcomed.  Who was he kidding anymore?  He’s still so weak and lonely.

            Shun gives him a short nod.  He can’t fill the holes Sora left in him like this and he’s aware of that.  This is just a short high but he’s desperate enough to not care.  He’ll welcome anything at this point, as long as it will distract him long enough to hopefully heal his wounds even a little.  Maybe if he kept trying, he could heal himself eventually, even if it took years.

            Yuuri struggles to get out of his clothes.  They’re wet and stick to his skin so it’s a battle, Shun has to help him.  Yuuri sighs in relief once he’s free, he feels much better without his wet clothes weighing him down.

            Yuuri waits for Shun’s confirming nod before he slips Shun inside of himself.  It takes some more struggling before he builds up a steady rhythm.  Shun doesn’t really pay much attention to anything else except for the way he feels right now.  He closes his eyes and leans back.  He lets Yuuri do all the work for them.

            Yuuri is mostly quiet.  Shun can hear him gasp every now and then when the friction feels just right.  Shun can hear his uneven breathing as he tries to catch his breath.  Yuuri paws lightly at his hips, gripping them to hold Shun down. 

            Shun tries to concentrate on the warmth building in him and the warmth that Yuuri wraps so tightly around him.  He concentrates on the friction and on Yuuri’s hands gripping at his sides.

            It’s not long before Yuuri lays his head against Shun’s chest.  He’s not done, not yet.  He grinds against Shun lazily, trying to find just the right angle.  He sighs when he finds it finally, using it to help him reach his climax.  Shun follows soon after, which Yuuri uses as his cue to pull away.

            He smoothens out his hair and stares down at Shun, “You were quiet,” he says.  It’s not an accusation, it’s mostly curiosity.

            Shun shrugs, “I’m out of breath,”

            Yuuri frowns at the lie, “You’re upset about something, aren’t you?”

            Shun shrugs again and sighs, “It’s nothing,”

            “Nothing?  You’ve been acting this way ever since Sora left you,”

            “What?  I’m not allowed to mourn over our relationship?  I was with him for years,”

            “Yeah, I know.  Everyone thought you would get married,” Yuuri’s face softens a little, “What happened between you two?”

            Shun shakes his head, “I don’t know.  I thought we were happy,”

            “Why don’t you just ask him why he left you?  Maybe you’ll feel better,”

            Shun considers it for a moment, “I’ll try,”

            Yuuri’s smile returns briefly, “I’ll try and hook up with that cute Dennis guy, then,”

            Shun smiles back.  His smile feels so weak, he’s still shaking from the adrenaline, “How’s your plant?”

            “Blooming,” Yuuri says as he reaches for it, “Of course, this might be a fluke so I’ll have to try again,”

            “With Dennis?”

            “No offence, Kurosaki, but you’re kind of boring,”

            Shun rolls his eyes at the jab, “I’ll throw your clothes in the dryer and drive you home,”

            Yuuri gives Shun a playful smirk and suggests that Shun do the rest of his laundry.  Shun frowns and uses this as his prompt to splash Yuuri with water.  First he had compared him to Serena and now this?  Yuuri was just begging to be soaked.


	5. E is for Elevators and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun's boss gives him a raise but it comes at a price... A very steamy price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's that shrug emoji...

Shun usually leaves for home around six.  Sometimes he stops to buy a few groceries but he’s always home in time to have dinner with Ruri.  Tonight is not one of those nights.  It’s nearly midnight and he hasn’t left work yet.  There had been so much to do and he thinks he’s finally gotten through all of it.  Now he could have a peaceful weekend without having to worrying about it anymore.

          He’s so exhausted he considers skipping dinner and heading straight for bed.  It wouldn’t be the first time he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

          He feels dazed as he enters the elevator.  He could fall asleep if he closes his eyes for too long.  The ride down took several minutes, nearly perfect for resting his eyes if he weren’t afraid of passing out completely.

          “Kurosaki,” a voice snaps Shun out of his daze, “You’re still here?”

          Shun opens his eyes to see his boss, Akaba Reiji staring at him, “I was working on the new project,” he explains, “I wanted to get it finished before the weekend,”

          Reiji nods in approval, “You’re a hard worker,” he compliments, “Maybe it’s time for a raise,”

          Shun raises his eyebrows.  A raise?  He could use one.  A little extra money in his pocket was always a good thing.  Maybe he could afford an oil change for his car or maybe he and Ruri can go out for a nice dinner once in awhile instead of having her cook every night.

          “You’re one of my favorite employees,” Reiji continues, “You have an exceptional list of good qualities.  You’re hard working, a family man, fast and always on time,”

          Despite Shun’s exhaustion, he feels taken aback.  Reiji never praises his employees.  Shun hadn’t expected a raise or praise or anything either than more work.

          “You’re tall, with eyes that I can’t decide if they’re green or gold, you have a smirk that could break any girl’s heart and I know that it has,”

          Shun swallows as the conversation leads down a different path to the one he had hoped for.

          “Yes,” Reiji smiles at Shun, a smile that sends a shudder down Shun’s spin, “A raise would be perfect for you, but perhaps you would prefer a promotion?”

          “Promotion?” Shun echos.

          “A promotion comes with a raise and a small bonus.  Of course, you’ll be given more work.  Have you heard about my last assistant?  I had to let her go, sadly,” 

          Shun runs through what he knows in his head.  He remembers the woman’s face but not her name.  He remembers hearing rumors that she had been having an affair with Reiji.  He didn’t believe them until he had overheard them in Reiji’s office when he delivered papers to her desk.

          “Kurosaki,” Reiji smirks, “I believe you understand the implications of what I am offering you,”

          “I get a raise and a bonus,” Shun repeats, “But if I want them, I have to sleep with you,”

          Reiji chuckles lightly, “That is why you’re my favorite employee.  You’re incredibly smart,”

          The atmosphere in the elevator feels so much thicker now.  He can feel Reiji’s gaze on him like a heavy weight pressing on his chest.  

          “Will you accept my offer?” Reiji asks.

          Shun nods quietly.  He isn’t desperate for money but having it helps.  If sleeping with his boss meant extra money every month, he was willing to make the sacrifices.

          Reiji chuckles again as he reaches for the button to close the elevator door, “Let’s have a little test run then, shall we?”

          Reiji presses Shun against one of the mirrored walls. He presses his knee between Shun’s, forcing his legs apart.  He lowers his hand into the front of Shun’s pants, stroking Shun with a force somewhere between gentle and demanding.

          Shun has never had the chance to watch himself before but in an elevator with nothing but mirrored walls, he's been given to choice but to watch himself as Reiji continues to stroke him.

          He feels embarrassed as he thinks of all the people that he has slept with.  Had they all seen him like this?

          Then it hits Shun like a bag of bricks, there were surveillance cameras in here.  They were always on and always observed by one of Reiji’s staff.

          “The cameras,” Shun manages in a gasp.

          Reiji hushes him, “My staff are all well aware of what I do, you don't have to worry,”

          “But…,”

          “Oh, are you afraid of being watched? Don't worry, soon it will be so steamy in here that no one will see a thing.”

          Shun swallows as Reiji unzips his pants, loosening them until he can slip Shun’s boxer briefs away.  He tries to make some kind of effort to hide himself from the cameras but Reiji refuses to budge.

          “Don’t you want to be watched?” Reiji asks as he nibbles his teeth into Shun neck.  His breath is so hot, it makes Shun’s face flush an even deeper red, “Just think of all those people that are watching us right now.  They can hear how much fun you’re having, don’t you think they’re a little jealous,”

          “N-no,” Shun stammers as Reiji’s hand continues to stroke him.  Shun’s trembling as the heat builds up inside of him.

          “You’ll have to get used to it,” Reiji reminds, “Our setting is very public.  We’ll get caught in the act plenty of times.  It comes with the job,”

          “You’re sick,” Shun half growls.

          “Oh?” Reiji smiles, “You haven’t even seen half of what I can do,”

          “What else can you do?” Shun asks, it’s a genuine question.  What exactly had Shun signed up for here?

          “Shhh, let’s not think of that now,” Reiji hushes, “Just concentrate on my hands.  Don’t you feel how warm they are against your skin?  Let me squeeze you until you finally come.  When was the last time you’ve ever felt this satisfied?”

          Shun can’t think of an answer.  All he can think of is how close he is to climaxing.  Shun shakes his head, trying to fight back the urges but he can’t.  He comes with an embarrassingly loud moan.  He can hear Reiji laughing at him as he comes down from the high.

          Reiji lets go of him, stepping back and smirking at Shun as he licks the semen off his fingers, “Salty and sweet,” he comments as if Shun is supposed to take this as a compliment, “I'm quite surprised but not at all disappointed,”

          Shun feels almost nauseous, hearing Sora compliment him had always felt endearing. Sora's words were always followed by a loving sweetness in his tone that could melt Shun even on the coldest days. The bite in Reiji's voice just leaves him hollow.

          Reiji kisses Shun once, quick and simple, as if he were signing his name onto his work papers.  He turns away, pressing the button for the ground floor and they start to move downwards.  Shun uses that time to adjust his clothes and try to fix his hair.

          When they reach the ground floor, Reiji hands Shun a stack of cash, “Here is your bonus, Kurosaki.  It is a pleasure doing business with you,”

          Shun stares at the money in his hands, he has at least a month’s pay in there, probably even more if he tried to count it all.

          Reiji turns to leave, pausing for a moment to call back to Shun, “There’s more than enough in there.  I gave you extra.  I expect you to buy something… shall we say… scandalous with it.  Buy yourself something pretty to wear beneath your work clothes.  I like being surprised but anything lacey will be sufficient,”

          Shun just stands there and makes an effort to nod dumbfoundedly.  He makes his way to the car in a daze before he starts counting the cash.  Two and a half month’s pay…  Reiji’s words ring in his head again.  It really was a pleasure doing business with him.  


	6. F is for Foodplay and Force Feeding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun gets fed lots of sweet treats and he gets to eat a sweet person too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the only tentacles you'll get.

Shun struggles to knock on the front door when he’s trying to carry a huge, purple octopus stuffed animal.  Buying a gift for Ruri had been easy.  He had bought her a set of pretty earrings.  He carried that home in his pocket.  This, however, was probably bigger than Sora was.  He has no clue why he thought it was a good idea.  He just wanted to see the look on Sora’s face when he gave it to him.

           Sora doesn’t even greet Shun when he opens the door.  All Shun hears is a delighted squeak followed by “Mr. Octopus!”

           Sora takes the plushed creature from Shun hands, squeezing it tight.  It really does look bigger than he is.  Shun can’t even see his little face because the octopus is covering it.

           “Do you like him?” Shun asks.

           “I do!” Sora squeals, “I love him!”

           Sora drags the giant plaything to his bedroom and tosses it onto the bed.  His nest is growing larger and larger.  Shun feels almost bad for fueling Sora’s addictive collecting.  He  _ almost _ feels bad.  The look of pure joy on Sora’s face is worth it.

           Once Sora’s hands are free, he turns to give Shun a hug.  Shun kisses the top of his head, holding him back with the warmth that only a sad ex-boyfriend could muster after missing their lover for far too long.

           “Thanks, Shun,” Sora mumbles into Shun’s chest, “You always buy me nice presents,”

           Shun’s at a loss for words.  In this situation, he’d normally reply with the words ‘I love you’ but after breaking up… He’s not sure what to say.

           “It’s not a problem,” Shun says quietly, “I got a promotion so I thought I’d buy you something nice,”

           Sora giggles, poking Shun playfully in the stomach, “Let me do something nice for you, then.  Since you’re testing the waters, do you want to try food play?”

           Shun frowns, “That sounds sticky,” he complains as Sora takes him by hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

           “Shun,” Sora rolls his eyes, “You always complain that I’m sticky.  I’m covered in sugar and look at how much you love me.  You just can’t resist me,”

           “That’s different,” Shun blushes, “I don’t mind if you’re sticky but I don’t want to be,”

           “What if I force fed you?  Would you like that?  I could blindfold you and tie you back up again.  I promise I’ll only feed you nice things,”

           Shun shrugs.  It didn't sound like such a bad deal.  Although Shun isn't sure what he's in the mood for.  He's mostly hungry for a snack, which seems to be the dominant mood right now.  Any added pleasure would just be a bonus.

           He lets Sora lead him to a chair, one of the mismatched ones Sora kept at his dining table.  He sits down, letting Sora climb into his lap and tie his hands together behind his back.  Sora begins to blindfold him, kissing Shun quickly when he's finished.

           He giggles lightly, fluffing Shun’s hair teasingly, “You look cute when I have you wrapped up like this,”

           Sora lifts Shun’s shirt up, running his hands over Shun’s chest and down his stomach.  Sora giggles to himself as he pokes Shun there, complaining that Shun was too skinny and needed to eat more.

           “Then why don’t you feed me?” Shun teases back.  

           He can feel Sora’s hands moving lower, unzipping his pants and pulling them off and out of the way.  There’s not much Sora can do about Shun’s shirt when his arms are already tied back so Sora leaves it on.

           “I’ll go get you some treats,” Sora says as he walks away, “Don’t go anywhere,” he mocks teasingly, tightening Shun’s binds.

           Sora’s back only after a few minutes.  He doesn’t greet Shun at first, instead he just takes his place on Shun’s lap again.  

           “Ready?” he asks, excitement in his voice.

           Shun nods in response, “As I’ll ever be,”

           Sora laughs, kissing Shun’s collarbone quickly.  Shun can feel Sora’s hand holding his face up, forcing his jaw to open.  He doesn’t warn Shun when he starts feeding him, he just forces the spoon into Shun’s mouth.  He pulls back, letting Shun react before he feeds him another bite.

           “Cake?” Shun asks, his mouth still full.

           “Of course.  It’s extra sinful, it’s devil’s food,”

           Shun rolls his eyes beneath the blindfold, letting Sora feed him another bite.  He’s not particularly into sweets but he’ll let Sora have his fun.

           It’s not long before the taste turns salty.  He has no clue what it is, it’s sweet and salty.  Sticky too.

           “Salted caramel,” Sora explains, “It’s like you, sweet and salty,”

           “It’s good,” Shun replies.

           Sora sighs, “I’m not getting anywhere with force feeding you.  You’re not giving me a fight at all,”

           “Am I supposed to?”

           “That’s the fun of it,” Sora sighs, “Never mind, I wanted to do food play anyway,”

           Sora undoes the blindfold and the binds, giving Shun a quick, warm smile before he shows him a bottle filled with something dark.  Chocolate from the looks of it.  Shun moves, peeling off his shirt and Sora’s clothes too.  He lets his hands rest against Sora’s bare thighs, giving them a reassuring squeeze. 

           Sora squirts out a generous amount of chocolate against his chest, letting Shun lean into him to lick it all off.  It’s sweet and salty from Sora’s skin, like the caramel except that Shun thinks he prefers this.  He likes the way that Sora squirms in response to the way his tongue moves over his flushed pink skin.

           Sora squirts out more chocolate onto Shun’s skin, licking it off his shoulder, nipping at his skin playfully.  He giggles when Shun shivers in excitement, placing a kiss into his shoulder too.

           Sora moves on with other sweets.  He uses the salted caramel again and whipped cream.  He giggles to himself when he squirts that one out into a moustache on Shun’s face.  He uses what Shun suspects is marshmallow fluff and what Shun thinks is some kind of fruity ice cream topping.  There’s sprinkles too, along with chopped nuts.  He feels like ice cream that Sora has been loading with toppings.

           Shun can tell that Sora is getting impatient.  He can tell from the look on his face that he really wants to move on with this and take it further.

           “Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Shun suggests.  

           He waits for Sora to nod before he lifts him up and carries him to bed.  The good thing about their size difference meant that Shun could carry him without even breaking a sweat.  He plops Sora into bed, smiling down at his mess of an on-and-off-ex.

           “I’m still hungry,” Shun complains teasingly.

           “I’m always hungry,” Sora says, completely unaware of what Shun is trying to imply.

           Shun rolls his eyes at him, “No, Sora, I mean… I’m hungry for you,”

           “Ohh,” Sora mumbles, “Then why don’t you eat me?”

           A blush colors Shun’s face, “Can I?”

           Sora spreads his legs, smirking, “What’s more comfortable for you?  I’m up for anything,”

           “This is fine,” Shun says as he gets on his knees onto the floor by the edge of the bed.

           He pulls Sora closer, nuzzling himself between his thighs.  He kisses each one and each kiss makes Sora giggle even more.  Shun nestles in closer, letting his tongue reach out to taste Sora.  He’s already wet from their earlier games.

           Sora sighs blissfully as Shun’s tongue teases him, “Mm,” he sighs, “That feels good,”

           Shun chuckles which makes Sora’s squirm.  Shun’s breath is so hot, it feels so nice.  Sora groans as Shun’s continues to tease him.  He can’t help but tremble when Shun’s tongue hits all the right places.

           Shun’s had more than enough practice with Sora’s body.  He knows exactly where to kiss, where to lick, where to suck.  He knows how to leave little patches of pink on Sora’s thighs so he’ll remember this the next time he looks down.  He knows exactly how to please his ex lover.

           When Sora comes, Shun lets the waves of pleasure rise and fall while he teases Sora for an added twitch or two.  He pulls away, leaving a kiss on Sora’s stomach before he climbs into bed with him, pulling him closer into a warm embrace.  He wants to sleep here tonight, with Sora snuggled into his chest like he used to do.

           “Mm,” Sora mumbles, falling asleep after having had such a wonderful release, “What about you?”

           “My pleasure is making you feel good,” Shun explains, petting Sora’s hair, “That’s all I need for now,”

           “Mm,” Sora sighs, cuddling closer, “I’ll do you in the morning, then.  For now, let’s sleep,”

           “Sounds good to me,”


	7. G is for Gags and Groping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun gets to play hide and seek under his boss' desk at the office. Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you guys that I'm Ace?

          It’s a Wednesday, a very boring Wednesday.  Shun hasn’t had much to do at work.  Since he had accepted Reiji’s offer, he’s been given less tasks.  He thinks it has something to do with Reiji trying to leave his schedule blank so that he can call Shun up for any scandalous escapades he has in mind.

          Shun feels like his suspicion is proved right when Reiji calls him up around noon.  He sighs, taking the elevator up to his office.  He smiles at his receptionist or personal assistant or whatever she was before he walks through Reiji’s door.

          “Good afternoon, Kurosaki,” Reiji smiles, pleasant as always.

          Shun just nods his head in return.

          “I have a meeting shortly,” Reiji says, cutting to the chase rather than beat around the bush, “It’s an online meeting with my business partners.  They want to discuss which direction should we go in for developing more branches of the school,”

          “It sounds important,” Shun forces small talk.

          “Is it, however, it’s very boring,” Reiji sighs to himself, “That is why I called you in,”

          Shun raises his eyebrows, he’s not sure if he likes where this is going.

          “I want you to sit under my desk,” Reiji explains as Shun’s stomach drops further with each sentence, “During my meeting, I want you to suck me off,”

          “This sounds like a bad idea,”

          “I am in full control of my facial expressions,” Reiji continues, “They won’t suspect that anything is happening, so don’t be concerned.  I enjoy having an audience,”

          “Oh,” Shun mumbles.  There wasn’t much more to say than just that.  An ‘oh’ seemed appropriate for the moment.

          Reiji moves his chair, scooting back to give Shun space to crawl under the desk.  It’s embarrassing, it feels like he’s playing hide and seek.  He has to keep quiet, gagged if you will, so that no one will hear him and find him.

          Reiji unceremoniously unzips his pants, revealing himself to Shun.  This is the first time he’s seen Reiji like this.  His face flushes, Reiji is more than just decently sized, he’s gifted.  Shun’s always been just average, it makes him second question himself momentarily. 

          “It’s a short meeting,” Reiji says, “Only fifteen minutes long.  I want to get off before it ends.  If you fail me, I’ll demote you back to your previous position,”

          “So this is a test run?”

          “In a way, yes,”

          “Oh,”

          He hears Reiji open up the streaming program and the greetings from both ends.

          "Good afternoon, gentlemen,” Reiji says pleasantly.

          “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Akaba,” the two men say warmly.

          Reiji laughs, “The pleasure is all mine,”

          Shun rolls his eyes.  The pleasure really was all Reiji’s.  Shun feels Reiji’s hand grip into his hair, signaling to him to begin.  Shun sighs, licking his lips and taking the tip of Reiji’s cock into his mouth.

          The taste is salty and bitter, not at all enjoyable.  It wasn’t the same as the time he went down on Yuuto.  It certainly couldn’t compare to the way that Sora tasted, sweet like freshly baked cake.

          Shun found himself having trouble with it too.  Reiji was big, too big for Shun to probably work with.  Shun can’t help but worry that fifteen minutes wouldn’t be enough to finish Reiji off.  He needed that money, he couldn’t lose it just like that.

          Shun has to try a different approach to what he was used to.  Of course, he wasn’t used to much.  His only true experience came from that split second decision to suck off Yuuto.  Either than that, he doesn’t know much.

          Shun has watched his fair share of X rated videos.  Whether it was by accident or out of curiosity, he’s watched enough to get an idea of what to do.  He tries his best to mimic the actions he’s seen countless women do in those dirty videos.

          He gropes at Reiji’s thighs, trying his best.  He feels stupid and naive.  He just wants this to be over so he can go back to raiding the snack section in their little office pantry. 

          It works, thankfully.  Shun had almost given up hope.  Reiji comes with so little reaction that Shun wouldn’t have known that he had come if it weren’t for the little ‘treat’ he had on his tongue.  The only other giveaways were the way that Reiji closed his eyes and sighed, and the way that his fists clenched over his knees.

          Shun knows that he has to swallow, but it’s so bitter that it’s hard to.  He much rather turn and spit.  It takes too much willpower to swallow it but he does.

          When the video call ends, Reiji moves to let Shun stand.  He smirks a little at Shun.

          “You’ve done well,” he praises as he zips his pants closed, “There’s a private bathroom in the hall.  There’s a toothbrush in there for you and some mouthwash too.  You’re to use both.  I don’t want my staff to be too suspicious,” 

          “Alright,” Shun sighs as he walks to the door.

          “Next time,” Reiji calls after him, “I want you to buy some lingerie to wear in my office,”


	8. H is for Humiliation and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun's heart is torn up and old wounds come back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people (yes, that's you!)
> 
> I'm participating in the YGO Big Bang! That means I wrote a pretty long fic (about 25k words) so if you're interested, keep your eyes open for it.
> 
> Also, I'm starting an internship tomorrow and I'm mad nervous but here's to hoping for the best.

Friday night comes slower than Shun had hoped for.  With his new assignments at work, he’s been dreading the whole week.  Sure, although he had gotten a nice raise and a pretty bonus, his promotion had its setbacks.  They were mostly the uncomfortable feeling of worrying that the whole office knew what he and Reiji did behind closed doors… or out in the open, depending on Reiji’s mood that day.

          Aside from the two first incidences, Reiji hasn’t done much more than the awful tease now and again.  He’s been pretty sated with his newest personal assistant.  Shun could never remember her name aside from the fact that her name started with the letter ‘G’.

          Since she was Reiji’s current obsession, Shun mostly sat around the office, doing odds and ends of old work he had finished but wanted to finesse.  He did that and hid out in the break room whenever he got the chance in hopes that Reiji’s attention would be fully occupied until Shun got the chance to finish another watery coffee.

          At least Friday night meant that the work week was over and he could have some time to relax.  He debates going out with Ruri for a nice dinner but when she ends up having plans, Shun changes his to visit Sora again.

          Shun makes them both dinner.  It’s not nearly as nice as the noodles he planned to eat tonight with Ruri but Sora doesn’t complain.  Shun doesn’t think it matters, anyway.  Sora always pours chocolate sauce over his noodles, so whether or not the noodles tasted good didn’t matter, they’d all be covered with chocolate in the end.

          “Let’s have some fun tonight.” Sora suggests in between mouthfuls.

          “What do you have in mind?” Shun wonders.

          “Mmmm…” Sora trails off, “Humiliation play?”

          Shun weighs the option in his head for a moment.  He assumes that Sora will do things like call him various names, maybe tease him for his weird tastes, or scold him for getting off too early.  Either of those options sound like fun to Shun.  

          “Sure.  Why not?” Shun agrees as he finishes his last bite of noodles.

          Sora laughs, “I’ll go freshen up and meet you in bed,”

          Sora’s idea of freshening up is changing into his pajamas.  Shun is long past the days where Sora would wear something lacy and sheer to please him.  Of course, seeing Sora in lingerie was always a treat but his soft pajamas could drive Shun just as crazy.  Especially the ones that were fuzzy, the feeling of it beneath Shun’s hands could send shivers of anticipation up his spine.

          Sora doesn’t hesitate to hop into Shun’s lap as Shun rests against Sora’s pillow mound.  He makes himself comfortable, teasingly taking off Shun’s shirt to toss away along with Sora’s tiny pajama shorts.

          “Ready?” Sora asks with a grin.

          “Yeah.” Shun responds, settling into the pillows comfortably.

          Sora’s grin tips up at the corners mischievously, “I guess I’ll start off slow,” Sora muses, tilting his head to the side, “You’re such a naughty boy.”

          Shun laughs, already enjoying himself.  He didn’t feel that tingling sensation of being turned on by Sora’s remark, but he did enjoy how cliche the sentence was.  It was almost too silly.

          “You like that, huh?” Sora teases, “I guess you would, considering how dirty you’ve been lately.  How many times have you come here just to sleep with me in the past month?”

          “About twelve times.” Shun recalls, “Cut me some slack, Sora.  We only did dirty things on nine of those nights.”

          Sora laughs again, “You come off so desperate.”

          “Maybe I am desperate.” Shun teases back, enjoying their banter.

          “You weren’t like that when we were dating.  You’re a better friend with benefits than you were a boyfriend.”

          That cut a little deeper than Shun would have liked.  He’s still heartbroken over the end of their relationship, he wouldn’t deny that.

          “Is that why you broke up with me?” Shun asks, quietly.

          Sora blinks, confused by Shun’s sudden change in mood, “What do you mean?  Do you think you were a bad boyfriend or something?  You kind of were, compared to now.”

          “Oh…” Shun mumbles.  He doesn’t feel much like playing anymore.

          A moment of silence passes before Shun slips Sora off his lap.  He pulls his shirt back on and stands with his back to Sora, contemplating whether or not he should just leave or stay.

          “I tried so hard to make you happy.” Shun says softly, “I tried so hard to be good to you but I guess I wasn’t enough.”

          “Shun…” Sora tries to amend things before they get further out of hand, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

          “I know what you meant, Sora.  You broke up with me because I wasn’t good enough.” Shun shakes his head.

          Humiliation play was supposed to be fun and harmless.  Instead, Shun thinks that his heart has just been broken all over again.

          “I’m going home.” Shun decides.

          He doesn’t turn back to say goodbye to Sora.  He doesn’t wait for Sora to say anything.  He just walks out the door, trying to contain himself.  He thinks he hears Sora cry when he leaves, but he can’t be sure.  He doesn’t want to find out.  Right now all he wanted was a drink to wash out the taste of the tears he had in the back of his throat. 


	9. I is for Intoxication and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shun goes to a bar to drink away the pain, he runs into a beautiful woman that takes him home and gives him all she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey but I cringe when I write this stuff.

It’s not even an hour later when Shun has already downed three shots.  He’s in his familiar bar, drinking vodka and debating whether or not to get a shot of whiskey too.  He should just go home.  Maybe Ruri would be back by now and he could cry on her shoulder.

          He feels stupid.  He feels like a failure.  Just thinking about it again seals the deal on the whiskey deal so he ends up ordering a shot of that too.

          “What’s the matter?” a young woman asks, taking a seat next to Shun at the bar.

          “I broke up with my ex again.” Shun rubs his eyes with his index finger and thumb, he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now.

          “Shame...” the woman sighs, “My name is Gloria.”

          “Shun.” Shun mumbles his name back, “What about you, why are you here?”

          “I’m just looking for a guy.” Gloria answers.

          “Take a word of advice from me, okay?” Shun’s starting to slur his words.  Great, he was getting drunk, “Don’t date men you meet in bars.” Shun mutters.

          “Oh?  Do you count?” Gloria asks, “I’m not looking for a date, I just want a one night stand.”

          Shun laughs, “It’s your body, I guess.  I’d use protection though, this place is filled with scum.”

          Dennis Macfield is one of them.  Despite Shun suggesting protection, he’s never used it once with Dennis.

          Gloria laughs, “I've got plenty at home.  What's your size?”

          Shun turns pink but plays along, “I'm just average,”

          “What color do you like?”

          “Red is nice.”

          “Top or bottom?”

          “More of a bottom, really,” Shun admits.

          “Let me take you back to my place.” Gloria suggests with a purr, “I doubt you have plans for tonight so why not have some fun?”

          Shun would have normally hesitated on the offer.  Normally, of course, he didn't have all this alcohol in his body.  Normally he didn't care for strangers, not when he had Sora, but he had no Sora now. 

          He stands up tipsily to follow Gloria outside to wait for the taxi she had called.  They make no small talk, although Shun tries a little.  Gloria is more interested in her phone.

          Shun knows he could leave now if he wanted to.  He didn't have to follow Gloria home tonight, he could just go to bed and maybe watch something online to take his mind off things.  He hasn't decided yet when the taxi pulls up.  He slides inside the back seats with Gloria, letting the taxi decide for him.

          Shun doesn't try to make small talk.  He doubts that Gloria wants to bother either.  They just sit in silence during the whole ride.  When they get to Gloria’s apartment, she rushes Shun into her bedroom as quick as she can push Shun without making him trip on his own feet.

          She pulls out a box from beneath her bed.  Shun’s face flushes when he sees all the toys she keeps in it.

          “Here.” she says as she tosses a foil wrapper at Shun.  He catches it, barely.  It manages to fall and get caught in the folds of his shirt.

          “Do you want to start now?” Shun asks, wondering if he should freshen up and try to at least rinse his mouth out to get rid of the lingering taste of alcohol, “Is it alright if I clean up a little?”

          Gloria nods and points in the general direction of the bathroom.  She's still looking through the box when Shun leaves the room.

          Shun makes a grimace as he looks in the bathroom mirror.  His eyes are puffy, proof that he's been crying on and off for the past hour.  He tries to reduce some of the puffiness with some cold water which he thinks works a little.  He takes the time to slip on the condom too.  Which he notices, is a pretty shade of red.

          When he returns to Gloria’s bedroom, Gloria is already half naked.  She stands tall, wearing nothing but a lacy, mauve colored bralette.  Well, that and the painfully obvious strap-on attached to her trim waist and hips.

          Shun is half tempted to turn and leave now that he's seen the thing.  It's almost painful looking, and it would definitely be embarrassing to have used on him.

          Gloria shoots him a smirk, “What?  Don't tell me that you want to quit here.  I'm already ready for you.  The least you could do is stay.”

          “I didn't agree to using a strap-on.” Shun mutters defensively.

          “You didn't disagree either.” Gloria reminds.

          As if to try and sweeten the deal, Gloria unhooks her bralette, tossing it away to the floor.

          Shun isn't sure what he's hesitating over. He's done this before.  He knows what happens, what it feels like, what to expect.  It would feel good, satisfying after everything today.  He thinks that he's more afraid of Gloria than of any pain.  Gloria held so much confidence, more in one finger than Shun had in his whole body.  

          “Where do you want me?” Shun asks.

          “Lay face down for me on the bed.”

          Shun obeys.  He lays down but Gloria doesn't see pleased with his position so she helps him move until he's fully at her disposal. He's only partially on the bed, he's kneeling against the bed frame, his chest resting against one of Gloria’s pillows.

          “Have you done this before?” Gloria asks as she pops open a bottle of a sweet scented cool gel that she proceeds to use along the length of her strap-on.

          “Yeah,” Shun answers, flinching when Gloria’s fingers spread the cool gel inside of him.

          “Mm,” she sighs, “That makes things easier,”

          She doesn't give Shun much of a warning before she slides the strap-on inside of him.  Shun braces himself against the pillow as she starts to really go to work.

_           Really go to work… _ She's thrusting pretty hard, which is surprising.  Shun wouldn't have thought that she could have this much strength or energy based on her looks.  She makes small gasping noises every thrust in and out.  Shun’s grunting joins her gasps in some sort of lewd melody.

          She leans against him for support when she comes.  Shun can feel her whole upper body pressing against his back as she buries her face into the back of his head.  Her hair falls around him like a curtain and for a moment, Shun is reminded of Sora.  Sora always had such beautiful long hair.

          Gloria doesn't stop just because she had already came once.  She goes again, rougher and harder this time as she tries to reach that climax again.

          Before she can, there's a knock on the door.

          “Glory…?  What are you watching in there?  It sounds like fun.  I want to watch too,”

          Gloria pauses for once, looking up at the door, “Go away, Grace.  I'm busy.”

          “Busy?  Do you have a boy in there?  Or another girl?  Oh Glory, come on… send them my way when you're done.  I'm bored,”

          “Go away,” Gloria huffs again.

          “Fine.  I'll go play by myself.” Grace mutters, “My offer is still open to Glory’s new friend if they want to watch me play.”

          Gloria waits until there's the shut of the door down the hallway being shut before she turns back to Shun.

          “Roommate?” Shun assumes.

          “Sister, actually.  My younger, twin sister,”

          Shun decides to attempt a joke to hopefully kill the awkward atmosphere, “Little sisters.  Can't live with them, can't live without them, am I right?”

          He really was drunk if he thought that was a good joke.

          Gloria ignores the bad joke, thankfully, “I can call her back if you want.  Are you into twins?”

          Shun gags at the thought, “That's gross,”

          Gloria laughs, “I like you.  Most guys I bring home beg for a threesome with my twin and I.  I always send them home as soon as they do.”

          “Good thinking,”

          Gloria, bored already, pulls out of Shun.  She directs him to turn over to face her before she slips back in.  Between huffs of breath, she makes small talk.

          “I'm not looking for a boyfriend, just casual fun.” she says, “If you want someone to rebound with, I'm right here,”

          “Thanks, I guess,”

          Sure, Gloria was gorgeous but Shun hadn't come yet.  He doubts he will since she's lost all her steam.  He doesn't think he'd look for her again unless he was really desperate.  At least she was still a step up from Dennis, he supposes.


	10. J is for Jacking Off and Joining In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for some kind of relief, Shun ends up calling in a favor from Yuuto. However, things go unexpectedly and he ends up enjoying more than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I just wanted to take time to thank you all for your support with this fic.
> 
> All your comments and kudos and hits really keep me posting.
> 
> I feel like lately... the fandom just wants to exclude me from things. It's very disheartening... Some days I feel like there's no point in sharing. I could just write or draw for myself and my partner, rather than share with people who don't seem to care.
> 
> I've been having a very hard time dealing with my mental illness (pmdd) and I've stopped talking to many people I used to talk to and I've fought with a lot of people too. It's been a huge struggle to try and feel... like myself again. 
> 
> It's really nice to see a lot of love for this fic, as silly as it is. It's really motivational. It's nice to see support from you all. I really appreciate it all.
> 
> I'm sorry for getting sappy. Today was emotionally draining for me. You didn't come here for that, you just came for the smut.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

When Shun leaves, Gloria slips him her number.  Shun takes it, deciding that he might as well keep it, just in case.  He didn't think he'd want to hook up with her again but she seemed like a fun person to get drunk with if he wanted someone there.

          It takes Shun about two minutes of patting his pockets and checking through his entire wallet to realize that he doesn't have enough money to order a taxi.

          He curses out loud, kicking at the ground.  He'll have to call someone for a ride.  He ends up calling Yuuto, since Sora was a definite no and Ruri could drive but she had no car.

          “Yuuto, can I call in the that favor now?”

 

When Shun gets into Yuuto’s car, he gets an immediate disapproving look from Yuuto.

          “What happened?” Yuuto asks, “What did you spend all your money on?  Alcohol?  I can smell it on you already.”

          Shun just shrugs away Yuuto’s scolding, “I broke up with Sora tonight.” Shun mumbles.

          “Again?”

          “It feels permanent this time.”

          “I'm sorry, man…” Yuuto sympathizes, “That blows.”

          “Yeah…” Shun stares out the window, “It does.”

          “You know when I suggested a favor I mean something else, right?” Yuuto asks.

          Shun shakes his head.

          “You know…” Yuuto makes a jerking off motion with his hand.

          “Oh.” Shun mumbles.  He thinks quietly for a moment, “Can I call in that favor tonight?”

          “Now?” Yuuto almost hits another car’s bumper, “I guess… just…”

          Yuuto blushes as he takes his hand and places it at the front of Shun’s pants.  He rubs Shun through his pants a little for a moment, blushing harder.  Shun’s half tempted to let Yuuto finish right now.

          “Not here.” Shun manages, “Take me to your place first.”

          “But Yuuya…”

          Yuuya was Yuuto’s boyfriend.  Shun had gotten to know him over the years, he's a nice kid.  A little naive but sweet and charming in his own way.

          “Is he at home?” Shun asks.

          “No, not yet.  I just don't want him to walk in on us.” 

          “Yuuto, I'm this close to finishing.  It won't take me more than five minutes if you barely tried.”

          “Well, alright,” Yuuto hesitantly agrees.

          When they get to Yuuto’s apartment, Yuuya is nowhere to be seen.  Yuuto drags Shun into the bedroom quickly, already undoing his own clothes.

          “What do you want to do?” Yuuto asks as he fetching the essentials from the bedside table, “A hand job, blow job, what?”

          Now it's Shun’s turn to blush.  He hadn't thought it through.  He hadn't thought much at all.  All he could think of was to try and satisfy himself and hopefully prevent the upcoming tears.

          “I… want to…” Shun trails off, bad at this kind of thing, “Be rough… really rough…  I want to pound you into that mattress until neither of us can move anymore.”

          Yuuto’s expression is somewhere between worry and complete temptation.  He doesn't say anything more than an ‘okay’ as he lies in the bed and hands Shun a condom.

          “I have the lube,” Yuuto says as he prepares himself.

          It doesn't take much fumbling before Shun is already buried deep inside Yuuto.  He snaps his hips back and then forward, trying to find a rhythm that they could both handle and enjoy.

          Shun is rough, he takes all his emotions out on Yuuto.  Yuuto can barely handle it.  He has to hold onto the bedsheets to stay anchored in place.  He gasps every now and then with Shun’s thrusts.  

          “Yuuto?” a third voice joins their heavy breathing, “I'm home.”

          They both turn to the door to see Yuuya standing there with tears in his wine red eyes.

          “Yuuya?” Yuuto exclaims.  He curses under his breath, “Shun stop, let me go.”

          Shun does.  He pulls away, anger and shame setting in, “Yuuto!  You told me you were in an open relationship!”

          “I am!” Yuuto yells back before turning back to Yuuya, “Yuuya, why are you crying?”

          “Sh-Shun…” Yuuya mumbles.

          “I'm sorry, Yuuya, I didn't know you wouldn't be okay with this.” Yuuto tries to apologize, “I thought he was okay.”

          Yuuya shakes his head, “Shun and Sora broke up again!  I just came back from comforting Sora.  He cried so much.  I’m so worried about him.”

          Yuuto blinks, confused.  It's far from what he expected.  Yuuya wasn't mad at him, just sad that his friend cried too much.

          Yuuya sniffles again, “Yu-Yuuto… I really want you to help cheer me up right now…  Tonight was really stressful.”

          Shun starts to get up, “I'll just go home then and leave you two alone,”

          “Wait, Shun.  You can stay if you want.” Yuuya mumbles quietly, “Umm… You don't have to stop.  Maybe I can just join you?”

          Shun likes to think that he has a better hold on himself.  He was graceful… eloquent… charming…  However, in truth he was none of those things.  His jaw drops and he flounders for words to answer Yuuya’s question.

          “I think you broke him.” Yuuto worries.

          “Shun!” Yuuya exclaims, hurrying to try and break whatever cursed he had placed on Shun, “I just think it's really hot to he watched and umm… I interrupted so it's not fair to ask you to leave before you're done and I… think it would be really fun if we all…”

          A threesome!  Really of all things… Shun wasn't sure if this day was even real or if this was some kind of wet dream.

          “Shun?” Yuuya calls.

          Shun blinks, coming back to reality, “Yeah…” he murmurs, “Yeah, let's try.”

          Yuuya giggles a little as he begins to strip down.  This would be fun.

          He takes his position in front of Yuuto and urges Shun to just pick back up from where he has interrupted his and Yuuto’s earlier session.

          “Keep your eyes on me, Shun.” Yuuya pleads, “I love being watched.”

          Shun does as he’s asked.  He watches as Yuuya tries to coax Yuuto to wrap his mouth around Yuuya’s already hard shaft.

          Yuuto happily obeys his lover’s wishes.  He follows every word that Yuuya commands.  From where to kiss and where to suck, to where to place his needy hands.

          Shun realizes that this whole time, he has done nothing but stare.  This was a threesome, he was allowed and expected to join in, not just to be a voyeur. 

          He searches for the same rhythm that he and Yuuto had enjoyed earlier.  He tries to follow it but now that Yuuto’s mouth and hands were busy, the rhythm is too jolting for them to continue.  Shun has to readjust until he can feel Yuuto relax into their dance.

          Somewhere in the middle of it all, Yuuya leans in over Yuuto to take Shun and kiss him.  It's such a warm kiss.  Warm and pleasant, that tipped up at the corners with Yuuya’s smile.

          “Y-Yuuto…” Yuuya says, breathlessly. “It’s almost the end of my show.”

          It takes Shun a moment to understand what Yuuya means.  It's not enough time to prepare him for watching as Yuuya comes.

          Yuuya pulls away from Yuuto, spilling out across Yuuto’s back and onto Shun’s stomach.  The shock of the moment lowers Shun’s guard down for just a second.  That second, however, is all it takes for Shun to follow Yuuya’s example.  He comes too, thankful that he’s wearing a layer of protection to prevent from making as much of a mess as Yuuya had.

          Yuuya laughs gleefully as he watches.  He takes Shun’s hand after Shun has pulled out, and helps Shun collapse into the soft pillows.  After everything that happened that day, all Shun could do was take a moment to relax.

          Shun would have liked to have just fallen asleep.  He closes his eyes but he can't find rest.  Yuuya and Yuuto mumble adorations to each other and it's heart wrenching to hear after a fresh break up.

          Shun excuses himself to the bathroom where he cleans up all the evidence of whatever new sins he had just committed.  A threesome… really?

          When Shun walks out, wishing he could scrub away Sora’s memory like he could scrub his hands clean, he can hear Yuuya and Yuuto starting an encore in their bed.

          Shun takes money out of Yuuto’s wallet, leaving him a note, promising to return the money later, and calls a taxi.  He just wanted to go home.  He wanted to go back to Ruri.

          She's not asleep when he finally walks through their front door.  She's awake, finishing up with the pieces of custom jewelry she liked to work on.

          Shun doesn't have to say a word for her to know that something is wrong.  She just gets up and hugs him tight, smoothing the back of his head as he started to cry.

          “I'm here.” she promises. “I'm here.”


	11. K is for Kisses and Knives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun finally gets a little more up close and personal with Reiji's flirtatious assistant. They end up discussing more than just business.

It's a boring and slow Thursday afternoon.  The minutes tick by sluggishly as Shun waits for work to just end.  He has the day off tomorrow which he needed so painfully after his horrible weekend from the week before. He was exhausted and the extra day off was what he needed to replenish some lost energy.

 

           “Mr. Kurosaki,” a pleasant, girlish voice calls over the intercom, “You’re needed in Mr. Akaba’s office.”

 

           Shun groans as he gets out of his chair. Great, just want he needed. 

 

           Shun doesn't know what he expects when he walks into Reiji’s office. Maybe whips or chains or even worse… a leash. He’s sure that Reiji has something up his cashmere sweater sleeves.

 

           Instead, Shun walks into his office to see Reiji’s assistant sat on top of her desk.  Her skirt, if you could call it that from how short it was, had been hiked up until Shun could see her entire thighs and a flash of her lacy undergarments.

 

           She smiles warmly when she spots him.  Her legs, which were crossed when he walks in, spread out over the desk in a way that Shun wondered if it was painful or even possible for a body to stretch that way.

 

           Shun wants to outrun the thought creeping in the back of his mind but it catches up with him before he can escape. Reiji had the day off today. The only reason he could be here was… well… her.

 

           “Mr. Kurosaki,” she breathes, “My name is Grace. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man that Reiji always talks about.”

 

           Shun wants to cut the chit chat, “Why was I needed?”

 

           “I'm having a problem.” Grace complains, “A huge one.”

 

           Shun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he waits for the answer he knows will come.

 

           “I'm just so stuck.” Grace continues, “I think my shirt is too tight. I need help getting it off so I can breathe.”

 

           “Good luck with that.” Shun responds. “I can call the nurse for you to help you with it.”

 

           Grace frowns momentarily, “Oh look. A knife!” she exclaims, ignoring Shun’s attempts to dodge her flirtatious games.

 

           “That’s a letter opener.” Shun shakes his head. Why did it always have to be him? This felt like some cheap X rated video or even worse, some awful fan-fiction written by a virgin.

 

           Grace proceeds to use the letter opener to cut her thin top off.  Underneath, her bra is also much to small to contain her bust.  She slices it down the middle and her curves spill out.

 

           “Oops.” Grace fakes shame and tries to cover herself. She does a terrible job, all her efforts only accentuate her exposed chest even more. “You've caught me in all my shame.”

 

           “Somehow I doubt that.”

 

           “Just play along!” Grace snaps before she returns to character. “A man like yourself, having caught me in such a vulnerable position… I don't think you'll be able to control yourself.”

 

           “I mean… you look really nice and all but my break is in fifteen minutes.”

 

           “I'm so scared, I'm trembling. Or maybe I'm trembling with desire. Oh please,be gentle with me.”

 

           Shun rolls his eyes. “Surely it must be desire.” Shun almost gags on his own bad acting, “A woman like you is hardly someone who wouldn't know how she wants to be pleased.”

 

           “All I want is a strong man who can satisfy me and all my sinful desires. I'm always so wet and I have to resort to pleasuring myself.”

 

           “This is awful.” Shun groans, cringing internally, “Can't we just skip ahead?”

 

           Grace groans, “You’re no fun at all. Why would Reiji be so interested in you? You don’t even play the games he likes.”

 

           Shun shrugs, “I don’t really care as long as I’m getting paid.” Shun said honestly. “Is… Akaba here?”

 

           “No, it’s just me.” Grace pouts. Shun’s heart feels a small spike of pain as he remembers Sora’s little pout. He was always so cute whenever he pouted.

 

           Shun has been trying very hard not to think of Sora lately. He doesn’t want to think of him and all the pain of the breakup. He just wants to ignore it and hope he can keep it shoved away in a dark corner of his mind.

 

           “Should I leave?” Shun asks, still genuinely confused as to whether or not he was there for an actual reason aside from living out Grace’s weird fantasy roleplay.

 

           Grace doesn't answer, she just sighs at first, “Reiji likes to watch.  I thought that he'd might like it if we made something for him to get excited over when he comes back from his business trip.”

 

           “I'm not really in the mood.” Shun shrugs.

 

           “Can't I do something to change your mind? What are you into? I'm really flexible and experienced.”

 

           Shun pauses to think for a moment.  He wasn't in the mood but it would take his mind off all his problems for a while.

 

           “I don't know if your boss would like it if I… made a mess of his office.” Shun tries to go back to their bad acting.

 

           After the initial shock, Grace smiles as she resumes her character.  She lays helplessly on the desk, touching herself between her legs, “You can be the boss of me instead. Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do anything to please you.”

 

           Shun is pretty clueless as to what to say next. She was giving him control, something he wasn't used to. He doesn't know what he wants or even how to ask for what he wanted if he did know what to ask for.

 

            He’s inexperienced, mostly. Although he had been more active lately, most of his experience came from Sora.  They never did anything along the lines of “fancy” until recently.  Shun is, simply put, too vanilla for this.

 

            “Give me the knife.” Shun instructs as he takes the blade into his hand. He uses it to remove the rest of Grace’s clothing.  

 

            She really was pretty. She was built like a model, tall and skinny.  Shun prefers the roundness that came with thicker thighs and a chubby tummy but he could still appreciate her beauty.

 

           “I'm… going to kiss you.” Shun says, trying to maintain his confidence.

 

           Grace lays waiting expectantly. Her lips part in anticipation as Shun moves in for the kiss.

 

           Grace, like her name, is incredibly graceful. Even in such a lewd moment, she somehow kept an almost ladylike aura to her.

 

           She swipes her tongue over Shun’s lips before she uses her teeth to bite into Shun’s lower lip. She sucks on it keenly and Shun wonders what her mouth would feel like on other places of his body.

 

          Shun’s hands try to explore her body. He runs his hands over her soft and supple skin, stopping to appreciate the expanse that covered her thighs and chest.

 

          She groans when his hand glides close to the space between her open legs.  Shun is tempted to slip his fingers into her.  He waits for a response from her before he does.  Her little gasp is enough of a yes for him to slide his fingers in.

 

         “Yes…” Grace groans. “Just like that.”

 

         “Should I… do you want me to…” Shun stumbles, “Do you have a condom?”

 

         Grace curses, “No.  I was supposed to buy more today.”

 

          Shun doesn't know what to do. No protection meant that they had so many risks on the line.  Shun hasn't been tested, not ever. What if he got her sick or even worse… pregnant.

 

          “We don't need one.” Grace waves it off without any hesitation. 

 

          Before Shun gets a chance to argue, Grace has already started to slip his pants off.  She ignores his pleas and winks up at him with a victorious smile.  She squeezes at the curves of her chest.

 

          It takes Shun a second to understand what she was trying to tell him.  Protection was important, but they wouldn't have to be as concerned about it as long as there was no penetration.

          “You… want me to…” Shun pauses, his face flushing, “You want me to use your… breasts to pleasure myself?”

 

          Grace shakes her head, “Oh no. I'll be doing all the work. You just have to enjoy yourself.”

 

           Shun is already half hard.  The hesitation he feels makes it difficult for him to be any harder but with some gentle massaging from Grace’s hands, he gets there quickly.

 

           She positions herself easily which makes Shun sure that this is one of Reiji’s favorite activities with her.  She takes a bottle of lotion, one with a sweet floral scent that just felt too clean for what they were doing, and pours some onto her chest.  She rubs it across her skin, leaving it glistening and slippery to the touch.

 

           Grace takes Shun’s length between her round, warm breasts and begins to squeeze them closer together until the pressure on Shun’s length is enough to make him squirm.

 

          She slips herself up and down, making sure to keep up the pressure and the rhythm.  There are times when the pressure gets a little too tight and Shun can barely keep himself upright from the shock of it.

 

          He's going to come all over her face, Shun realizes in remorse. He's going to make a real mess of her. She must know that, she must. Maybe she was after that, maybe she liked it. Shun couldn't be sure.

 

          Shun really starts to lose it when her tongue kisses his tip with every round.  He doesn't think he'll last much longer and he doesn't. Just like he assumed, he makes a mess of her.  He comes in her face, her hair, even in her mouth.  She licks what she can off her lips and smiles at Shun happily.

          Before Shun gets the chance to leave, she forces him to stay as she pleasures herself on her desk. Shun feels like he owes her some pleasure of her own but all she asks is that he stays to watch.

 

          When he returns to his desk, he wonders if any eyes are on him.  When he glances around, no one seems and notice or care about him. Maybe no one noticed or maybe it was a normal occurrence. Either way, Shun was just glad that no one was judging him.


	12. L is for Lipstick and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun goes shopping for lingerie and ends up getting a lap dance from a certain, cute entertainer by the name of Yuuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this update took a while because I had a major emotional meltdown over writing this. I said I was ace before and I'm kind of repulsed by this stuff sometimes (it comes and goes) and I had a major repulsive episode that made me cry a lot and I don't know why I'm telling you this but you're like my friends now so...
> 
> Also! Also if anyone wants to draw Shun in lingerie then hit me up fam.

When the new weekend hits, Shun takes his opportunity to go out and find the lingerie that Reiji had been pestering him to buy.  Shun figured that by this point, he’d be past the shame of this kind of thing but he isn’t.  Walking through that front door of the adult shop makes him turn red and he wants to turn around and go home.  After all, lingerie was sold online too.

 

         Except that… Ruri would see the package when it arrived.  Buying it and stuffing the embarrassing thing into his backpack would help him avoid that.  So in reality, he has no other choice.

 

         The bell above the door rings and calls attention to him.  Shun blushes and looks around for anyone else in the shop but it’s empty, he doesn’t even see any employees.  He walks by himself through the shop, looking around at their goods.  He sees toys, whips, ropes, candy, even inflatable dolls.  He sighs in relief when he finds the section containing lingerie.

 

         He sorts through a small book containing photos of people wearing the racy outfits.  There was a strict ‘no trying on’ policy to avoid any contamination of the clothing, so he would have to try and guess the right size for himself.

 

         “Hey, Shun!” A chipper voice calls.

 

         Shun wants to die at the sound of Yuuya’s cheerful voice.  Why him?  Why him of all people?

 

         “Are you here to buy something?  I can help you if you want.” Yuuya offers.

 

         “I’m fine.” Shun tries to convince the both Yuuya and himself.  It’s not working.  They both know that Shun is hopeless.

 

         “Are you sure?  You look kind of lost.  It’s my job to help customers and there’s no one else around so I can help you as much as you need me to.”

 

         “You… work here?” Shun finally asks.

 

         Yuuya nods.  “Yep!  I can even give you a discount if you want.  Just don’t tell my boss.”

 

         Shun wants to fall through a hole in the floor and disappear forever.  “Great.”

 

         Yuuya starts to flip through the catalog that Shun had been holding.  He pauses every now and then, as if he were looking for something specific.

 

         “How’s this one?” He asks as he points to a really lacy number, with lots of straps, buckles and chains.

 

         In all honesty, Shun liked it.  It had a hint of danger to it, like something he’d see on a girl at the punk concerts he used to go to when he was younger.  Those girls openly wore lingerie like it was clothing and Shun couldn’t help but stare.  He didn’t stare out of perversion, but rather out of quiet awe.  They could pull it off so well when Shun couldn’t even get by with wearing skinny jeans.

 

         “It’s… nice…” Shun mumbles.

 

         “I’ll help you put in on if you buy it.” Yuuya suggests.  “It’s pretty confusing but I know how to put it on so I can teach you.”

 

         “Alright.”  Shun agrees.  

 

         Yuuya rings him up after Shun throws in a few extras.  After all, he wanted to make the best out of what he saved from the discount that Yuuya gave him.  He buys the usual necessities to restock back home, along with a small box of mints (which he is praying isn’t some weird aphrodisiac).

 

         “I think it will really suit you.”  Yuuya says as he motions for Shun to follow him to the back room.  “I’ll help you put it on.”

 

         It takes a solid fifteen minutes to get the main corset on.  The buckles and ties and buttons take an additional ten.  By the time Shun is fully dressed in the lingerie, he’s exhausted.

 

         “You look so good!”  Yuuya cheers.  “But it’s missing something.”

 

         “Are you kidding me?” Shun huffs.  What else could he need to put on?

 

         Yuuya fumbles through a drawer for a moment before he shows Shun a tube of dark red lipstick.  He applies it to Shun’s lips before he nods to himself.

 

         “There.” He says proudly.  “You look so good.  Sora will love it.”

 

         “It isn’t for him.”  Shun snaps.  “It’s for my boss.  He’s paying me extra to sleep with him.”

 

         Yuuya’s face crumbles. “Oh… I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

 

         “It’s fine… I’m just really stressed over it.”  Shun admits.

 

         “I can… help you… with that too.”

 

         Shun doesn’t even get a chance to ask what Yuuya meant by that before Yuuya climbs into his lap.

 

         “Have you ever had a lap dance?”  Yuuya asks.

 

         Shun’s whole face turns twice as red.  “N-no.”

 

         “I can give you one.  If you want.”

 

         Sirens go off in Shun’s head.  It’s not like he and Yuuya haven’t technically slept together before.  They had, but Yuuto had been in between them.  Without Yuuto as a barrier between them, Shun feels more self-conscious and awkward.

 

         “Shun?  Are you okay?” Yuuya asks, concerned.

 

         “Fine.  I’m fine.” Shun forces.  “You can do whatever you want.”

 

         “Really?” Yuuya asks again.

 

         “Yeah.”

 

         “Oh.” It’s Yuuya’s turn to blush.  “I’m not very good at this.”

 

         Whether he was good at lap dancing, Shun has no clue.  He’s never even seen a lap dance before.  He never cared to go to strip clubs or anything like that.  After all, he had spent most of his adult life in a relationship so going to a strip club felt pointless when he prefered to watch Sora as he played video games on his laptop.  That was, in Shun’s head, the peak of sexiness.  Watching his lover play games with so much focus, confidence and determination was all a guy like him could ask for.

 

         Mostly a lap dance seems to involve a lot of grinding.  

 

         Whether or not Yuuya was any good at what he was doing, it gets Shun’s heart racing.  Shun isn’t sure whether it came down to the physical touch or the psychological aspect of it.  Yuuya was an entertainer and he knew how to make his audience enjoy each show.

 

         “Shun?”  Yuuya calls.  “Do you want to go further?  We can test out whether your lingerie will be too… um… restricting?” 

 

         Shun swallows and nods.  Somehow, he had lost his voice in all of this mess.  He watches as Yuuya pulls at a few ribbons to free Shun’s cock.  Yuuya hesitates a little as he reaches out to stroke Shun gently.  When Shun sighs in pleasure, Yuuya takes it as encouragement to be more forceful.

 

         For a moment, Yuuya just uses his hand.  He switches to using his mouth and then more from his hand.  He can’t decide between which.  In the end, he ends up using the space between his thighs to pleasure Shun.

 

         Shun has to grip the sides of his chair when Yuuya really starts to get into it.  The way that Yuuya moves feels just right, their cocks slide against each other with each thrust.

 

         Shun closes his eyes when he comes.  He bites his lower lip, tasting the lipstick on them.  Cherries and chapstick dance on his tongue and he wonders if he has any lipstick on his teeth.

 

         Shun lets Yuuya finish until Yuuya comes.  When Yuuya does, he leans on Shun for extra support.  Shun holds him carefully until Yuuya can stand on his own again.  Yuuya sighs as he pulls away, smoothing back his hair to try and look less of a mess than they both felt.

 

         “Thanks.”  Shun mumbles awkwardly.

 

         “No problem.”  Yuuya smiles.  “You have lipstick on your teeth.”

 

         Shun licks his teeth, tasting more of that sickening cherry and chapstick flavor.  “I should get dressed and go.”

 

         “Yeah.  I need to get back to work.”  Yuuya says sheepishly.  “I’ll catch you later?”

 

         “Yeah.”  Shun promises.  “But um… What happened here doesn’t mean anything, right?  We’re still just friends?”

 

         “Just friends.”  Yuuya promises.  “Don’t worry.  I know your heart still belongs to Sora.”


	13. M is for Magic and Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun bites off more than he can chew when Dennis asks him to come over for a little magic show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual notes are at the end because my, my, my...

Shun jingles his keys on the walk from his car back to his apartment.  Tonight would be a lonely night since Ruri wasn’t going to be home. She was off spending the weekend with Rin so that meant that Shun would have an empty house for a few days.

 

On one hand, he misses her terribly.  She’s the only consistent company that he has.  Without her meant he’d have no one to share dinner with or heck, anyone to cook dinner.  By the time he came home from work, cooking was the furthest thing from his mind. 

 

On the other hand, being alone felt kind of therapeutic.  He had time to himself to do whatever he wanted. Mostly he just wanted to sleep and hog the shower for longer than ten minutes.  Plus there was the added benefit of being allowed to mope around about breaking up with Sora without Ruri scolding him or chasing him out the door to go hang out with his friends.

 

Of course, Shun can never catch a break.  He’s literally outside his door with the key halfway turned in the knob when of all people, Dennis Macfield walks down the hall.

 

“Kurosaki!”  Dennis shoots Shun a winning smile.  “I never got the chance to thank you.”

 

“Thank me for what?” Shun mutters.

 

“For introducing me to that friend of yours.  Yuuri and I have gotten to know each other very personally.”

 

Shun makes a face at the thought of whatever perverted acts the two of them must get up to.

 

“In fact, he’s here right now.”  Dennis beams.

 

“Great.”  Shun grimaces.  “I’ll be sure to wear headphones all night, then.”

 

“Don’t be that way, Kurosaki.”  Dennis teases. “If you want, you can join in tonight.  Yuuri and I love a little extra fun to spice things up. You’d be the perfect company for one of our little games.”

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

“Oh please.”  Dennis rolls his eyes.  “What you and I have, Kurosaki, is special.  It isn’t just some random encounter or some fling.  What we share is what so many people search for, what so many people can never find.”

 

“The deep urge to punch someone in the face?”

 

“Stop fooling around.  You know what I mean.” Dennis shakes his head and sighs.  “We have the sort of lust for each other that housewives crave for when they meet their gardener for the first time.  The sort of lust that’s wrong and forbidden but that’s half of the fun of it.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Shun brushes off. 

 

“Don’t you want to have a little fun?”

 

“I much rather watch paint dry.”

 

Dennis’ smile drops a little.  “You keep denying that you’re into me, but it’s not working.”

 

“I’m not into you!” Shun huffs, frustrated.

 

“Then why do you keep letting me seduce you?”

 

Shun is quiet for a moment.  He thinks the answer is ‘desperate loneliness’ but he doesn’t want to admit that to Dennis.

 

“Third time's the charm, Kurosaki.  Let me have my way with you. I can make you forget about all your problems.  Isn’t that what you like about me? That I can make all your problems go away for one night.”

 

“Are you ever going to leave me alone?” Shun mutters angrily.

 

“Just come over for a little while.”  Dennis pleads, his voice dropping low to coax Shun in.

 

“Fine!”  Shun grumbles.  He shoves his key into his pocket.  What did he really have to lose at this point?  He didn’t even have his own dignity left, anyway.  He might as well get off tonight. “Just leave me alone after this.”

 

Dennis chuckles.  “I’ll leave you alone, but only if you want me to.  Maybe after tonight, you’ll be begging for me outside my door.”

 

“Unlikely.”  Shun mutters, still sourer than any lemon.  “I wouldn’t even knock on your door if the building were on fire.”

 

Dennis laughs again as he starts to lead Shun down to his apartment.  “Trust me. I’ll set your heart on fire tonight.”

 

For that, Shun has no words.  The pure feeling of annoyance that consumes his soul for that joke has stripped him of any words.  All he can do is glare into the distance as Dennis chuckles to himself.

 

“Yuuri, I’m home!”  Dennis calls as he unlocks the door.

 

“Welcome back.”  Yuuri’s voice purrs.  He’s laying on the lavish sofa in the middle of the living room.  “I’m getting bored of waiting. I might start without you.”

 

“I brought company.”  Dennis breathes. “Shun Kurosaki.”

 

Yuuri eyes Shun lazily.  “Shun.” He smiles softly.  It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

Shun shrugs.  They met each other a few weeks ago.  It hadn’t been that long.

 

“I brought him to join in on our game tonight.”  Dennis explains. “I was thinking that you’d enjoy watching us put on a little magic show.”

 

“Mmm…”  Yuuri sighs.  “That sounds amazing.”

 

Dennis chuckles to himself as he leads Shun to the middle of the room, right in front of the sofa so that Yuuri can have a clear view.

 

“Tonight, you’ll be my assistant.”  Dennis smiles at Shun. “Are you ready?”

 

Shun doesn’t reply, which Dennis takes as a yes from him.  Dennis throws out his arms, taking a deep bow.

 

“I, the Great and Magnificent, Dennis Macfield will be your humble entertainer tonight.”  He announces.

 

“Humble?”  Shun mumbles.  “Impossible.”

 

“This.”  Dennis motions towards Shun, his voice becoming irritated.  “Is my lovely and crass assistant, Shun Kurosaki.”

 

Shun rolls his eyes at Dennis’ little attempt at showmanship.  Was this what he really got paid for? Did people actually pay him to do this?

 

“Tonight we have a wide range of amazing magic tricks.  Tonight, we will show you a disappearing act as well as a levitation act.  It will blow you away.” Dennis beams.

 

“You can blow me.”  Yuuri purrs.

 

“Kurosaki.”  Dennis calls.  “Please hand me that cloak.”

 

The ‘cloak’ Dennis refers to is an old blanket with a pattern that makes it look like a field of stars.  Shun hands it to him, questioning the hygiene of it.

 

Dennis holds the blanket over his arm.  “As you can see, I am fully clothed. However, in a moment, I will make these clothes… disappear.  Now you see it-!”

 

Dennis then proceeds to make a show of himself, he motions to his whole body, showing off his outfit.  Then, he takes the blanket and covers his body with it as if it were a dark curtain. In the blink of an eye, he drops the blanket.  His clothes are gone, leaving him completely naked.

 

“Now you don’t!”  Dennis finishes proudly.  Yuuri claps for him excitedly.  “For my next act, I’ll need my assistant’s help once more.  Shun, will you help me levitate the star of our show?”

 

Shun frowns, he has a bad feeling about this.  “The star of the show?”

 

Dennis’ smile turns into a devilish smirk.  “My dick.”

 

Of course.  Shun wants to smack himself in the forehead over this whole thing.  He should have stayed at home with a bag of chips. Instead he had to go through his whole embarrassing thing.

 

“Drop to your knees and give me a kiss.”  Dennis commands. His voice is different from before, lower and more powerful.  

 

Shun does what he asks, hoping this will end before he misses his show on tv.  He drops to his knees, leaning forward to kiss Dennis’ tip lightly. He makes a face, put off by this whole game.

 

“You’ll have to try harder than that if you want it to levitate.”  Dennis scolds.

 

“I’m not-”  Shun doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before Dennis is stuffing his mouth full of ‘the show’s star’.

 

Shun gags a little, not expecting that.  Dennis grabs him by the hair, forcing him to swallow more of his cock.  Shun becomes very aware of how much this is starting to hurt. What worries him more, however, isn’t how much it hurts but how much he likes that it hurts.

 

Dennis pulls back, letting Shun catch a breath before he goes full force again.  Shun doesn’t try to stop him, he just lets Dennis do whatever he wants. He can vaguely hear Yuuri encouraging Dennis to go harder, which Dennis does.  He goes harder and harder until Shun throat feels raw.

 

When Dennis comes, Shun tries to turn to spit.  He doesn’t want any part of Dennis inside of him.  Dennis tries to force him to swallow it, forcing his fingers into Shun’s mouth to coax him into swallowing.  It doesn’t work, since most of his semen is already dripping out the sides of Shun’s mouth.

 

“What was that, Macfield?”  Shun demands, his voice hoarse.

 

“What, you didn’t like it?”  Dennis asks in return.

 

Shun’s face starts to turn red.  “No.” He lies.

 

Yuuri laughs then.  “He’s a masochist. I told you so, Denden.”

 

Shun starts into the floor, maybe he was a masochist.  It would explain a lot. Whatever he was, masochist or not, he had enough for one night.  He bids Dennis and Yuuri a goodbye, wanting to pour at least three bottles of mouthwash into his mouth as soon as he got home.  He’s halfway back to his apartment when Dennis catches up to him.

 

“Here.”  He says. “It’s something for the pain if you need it.”

 

Dennis hands him a strip of throat lozenges.  Shun stares at it for a long moment before he mutters something halfway between a ‘thank you’ and a ‘buzz off’.  He watches as Dennis leaves again, rubbing his throat. He really needed a long shower to think about his life choices after all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why haven't I updated in months? 
> 
> Well, my dear friends, my Bae came to visit me for a month which was so much fun (we accidentally stayed in a hotel in a red light district and we stayed in a room at another hotel that ended in 69). Because we moved around a lot, I didn't bring my laptop so I didn't write.
> 
> I'm in the YGO Big Bang again this year so I've been working on that.
> 
> Also, my, my, my... I have pmdd and my depression has hit some real lows lately. I've been having trouble writing because my confidence is shot. It's been really hard because I've been depressed over the same dumb thing for over a year which just... oohh... If anyone has any advice for healing, it would be appreciated.
> 
> And also my heart is in Vrains lately. I just found a good formula for datastormshipping that works well for me so it's... been a distraction.
> 
> Of course, I'll continue to write this series, I love this series. It's a challenge for me to write which is nice. I'm just having a hard time focusing on it. I hope you'll stick with me anyway.


	14. N is for Needy and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun fantasizes of his ex and goes solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I cried the other night because I felt guilty for writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, happy Pride Month. I'm Demi and I cried because I felt like a liar because I write so much smut.

Shun ends up taking his well deserved long, hot shower.  He gargles his way through a whole bottle of mouthwash to try to get rid of the lingering taste in his mouth that Dennis had left behind.  When he’s satisfied that his mouth tastes only of burning wintermint, he crawls his way into bed to sleep.

 

He lays awake for a solid hour, unable to sleep.  His eyes are wide open and his mind is wide awake.  He tosses and turns but he’s too uncomfortable. 

 

He misses Ruri.  He hated being alone in this apartment like this.  It made the dark feel too empty and too eerie. He’d call her just to talk to her for a little while but it’s too late at night, she’d be asleep by now.

 

He wishes he could call Sora too.  He can’t, he refuses to call him. That doesn’t stop him from drafting out a long text message which he rewrites a half dozen times before he realizes that he’s crazy for thinking that he should ever send a message to Sora.  They broke up, it was final.

 

Shun feels so frustrated that it makes it harder to breath.  He covers his face and sighs loudly to himself. Then, the thought strikes him that since his sister isn’t home, there’s no reason why he can’t sleep naked.  He strips off the rest of his clothes, relaxing into the soft mattress. Even though he’s made himself more comfortable, he still can’t sleep.

 

He rubs his hand over his throat, annoyed that he hadn’t gotten his chance to get off earlier.  Dennis used him like a toy rather than a partner in their performance tonight. 

 

Another thought hits him, one he hasn’t had in years.  He hasn’t had the need to think such things since he and Sora starting going out together, since Sora made such thoughts obsolete.  

 

He can, of course, just jerk himself off.  That would solve a lot of things. Well, not really…  It wouldn’t fix any of his problems but it would be a distraction and maybe it would help him sleep.

 

Why does it feel so awkward to hold his own cock?  It’s not like he never touched himself, he had to multiple times a day.  This is just a little different. He’s done this before. He just needs to get into the hang of things.

 

He tries to watch a video on his phone but he feels awkward watching the actors’ terrible acting.  They banter back and forth about something to do with stealing lemons and another video involves some girl eating salad.  It’s more of a turn off than anything. Shun just stares at the screen, trying to make sense of how his life got to this point.

 

In the end, Shun tosses his phone off into the recesses of the blankets.  He’d just have to use his own imagination. His own imagination decides to focus on Sora, yet again.

 

Shun thinks back to their first time making love.  It was a painful mess but it had been one of the best times in Shun’s life.  Neither of them got far physically but they both laughed until they couldn’t breathe.  Remembering those moments made Shun smile.

 

He remembers a few years into their relationship, the time the condom broke and they both spent the next three weeks on edge, wondering if Shun had gotten Sora pregnant.  The relief in Sora’s voice when he called one morning and confirmed that he wasn’t had made Shun feel mixed feelings. On one hand, there were no worries about bringing a newborn into this world but on the other hand, Shun kind of felt excited at the idea of being a dad.

 

Sora… Shun misses him so much.  

 

Shun thinks of Sora’s soft kisses, sometimes a little sticky from the candy he ate.  The softest kisses always came after they had just made love. The way that Sora’s face practically glowed in those moments, the small smile on his face.  

 

Shun then thinks of Sora in his lap with Sora’s legs wrapped around his waist.  He’s buried inside Sora, Sora feels so warm and soft that it could drive anyone crazy.  Shun knows that it’s driven him a little crazy. 

 

Shun thoughts shift to Sora’s hands against his back, his nails digging into the skin to leave scratches for Shun to find later.  It’s fine, Shun likes to leave teeth marks in Sora’s skin to make it even.

 

Shun can still remember Sora’s panting whenever he really got lost in the pleasure.  Sometimes that panting would be muffled if Sora buried his face into Shun’s shoulder.  Shun would cradle his head every time Sora did that. He’d cradle Sora until Sora finally came.

 

Shun opens his eyes to the darkness, confused by the sudden warmth in his hands.  He came too, just like Sora did in his fantasy.

 

Shun felt some special kind of sick to fantasize of his ex like this.  At least it calmed him enough to finally fall asleep.  


End file.
